A Rush of Blood to the Head
by talbotfan25
Summary: A Season 4 fanfiction. Some things have been changed from the finale because I didn't like them.
1. Do You Have a Little Time

Author's note: I was really dissappointed in this year's Grey's Anatomy finale, so I decided to change a few things and start on Season 4.

- George passed his intern exam and accepted the job at Mercy West.

- Bailey was named chief resident.

- Alex never "fell in love" with Ava and she never fell in love with him. (who really believed that anyway?)

- Addison is staying in Seattle but still wants to make a change.

- Lexie Grey? No way.

Also, I'm not really good with the surgical stuff, so that will be limited. This is my first fanfiction. Please read and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Do You Have a Little Time**

**Izzie (voiceover):** As humans, we have a natural desire to want more than we need. The basic essentials – a roof, clothing –

Cut to Derek's trailer. _Derek pulls a navy sweater over his head._

**Izzie (VO): -** a warm body.

Cut to Mark's room at the hotel. _Mark sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. _

_Camera pans to reveal Nurse Olivia sleeping next to him._

**Izzie (VO): **But for most of us, that is never enough. As humans, we will always want more.

Cut to George and Callie's bathroom. _George brushes his teeth in the __mirror, obviously lost in thought. Callie comes up behind him, putting on her earrings, shaking him out of his reverie. They smile at each other through the mirror and she kisses him on the cheek._

**Izzie (VO):** And sometimes, all we really want is a little peace and quiet.

Cut to Izzie's room. _Izzie is in her bed, eyes open, listening to strange __sounds coming through the wall next door._

Cut to Alex's room. _Alex is clearly in the throes of passion, his back __to the camera. Alex finally rolls off to reveal Addison, exhausted. She looks over to her left at Alex, who has closed his eyes and is breathing heavily. Addison wiggles out of the bed and has finished snapping her bra on when Alex looks up._

**Alex:** Hey, why don't you stick around? I'll take a quick shower and we can drive to the hospital together.

**Addison:** (_uncomfortable and finishing getting dressed)_ Oh, no, really that's fine. I have some stuff to pick up at my place anyways. So umm thanks for the…sex_…_and I will see you at work. (_Addison pivots on her heel and leaves the room. Outside, she rolls her eyes at her behavior and quickly walks away.)_

Inside Alex's room. _Alex sighs and rests his head back on his pillow, __staring at the ceiling._

Flashback (one week ago)

Burke and Cristina's wedding. _Alex sidles up to Addison, sitting alone __in a pew._

**Addison:** I always find it confusing. If you know the bride and the groom, which side do you sit on?

**Alex:** I just try to find the hottest chick in the room and sit by her.

**Addison:** Stop.

**Alex:** Do you want to ditch the reception and grab a drink?

**Addison:** Stop it. You don't want me.

**Alex:** Maybe I do. (_Turns to Addison) _Look, I know you hate me and that you probably don't give a damn what I have to say, but you should know that I let Ava, I mean Rebecca, go today. In that crazy head of yours you probably think I'm in love with her or something (_Addison rolls her eyes_) but the truth is she was the person who let me know how stupid I was for not going after you. It was clear to her what wasn't clear to me. That you _are _the one I want.

_Addison looks at him, reading his face. Alex looks back at her with determination. Addison sighs._

**Addison:** Soliloquies aren't you strong suit Karev. But since you made such a valiant effort, I'll go get a drink with you. It doesn't look like there's going to be a wedding anyway.

End Flashback

Meredith's kitchen. _Alex enters dressed for work. Izzie is making pancakes._

**Izzie:** (_doesn't look up from her cooking_) Late night?

**Alex: **(_slightly embarrassed_) Uh yeah. Sorry if I kept you up. Some girl from Joe's, you know…

**Izzie:** Right, some girl from the bar. And is this the same girl who's been over three nights this week and looks strangely like a red-headed neo-natal surgeon from Seattle Grace Hospital? (_Izzie looks up at Alex expectantly_)

**Alex: **(_shoves a pancake in his mouth and chews while he thinks of what to say_) Alright you caught me, happy? It's not like I'm the first intern in this house to sleep with an attending!

**Izzie: **(_smirks_) It doesn't sound like you guys got much sleeping done.

_Alex tries to look offended but then laughs. Izzie starts laughing too. Alex throws a pancake at her. Izzie gives a faux-shocked look and Alex grins. He then looks out the window, thinking._

**Izzie:** Does she know how you feel about her?

**Alex: **_(shaken from his thoughts)_ What? Oh no, it's umm, well it's just sex, she made that perfectly clear, so there's nothing…

**Izzie: **(_interrupting_) Okay you know that's a load of crap right? (_looks at Alex sympathetically_) You've been in this weird state for the past week, it's obvious something's on your mind. And we both know that when it comes to attractive girls (_Izzie motions to herself with a silly face_) you're a little… subnormal.

_Alex rolls his eyes and looks back to the window._

Cut to hospital. _Bailey is handing out charts to Izzie, Alex, Meredith, and Christina._

**Bailey:** (_in a stern manner_) You all may have passed your intern exams, but don't go gettin' a big head. As far as everyone in this hospital is concerned, you're still at the bottom of the food chain. All work for the next three months must be done in pairs, or with an attending present. Stevens, you're with Shepherd. (_Hands Izzie her chart and Izzie exits_). Grey, you're with Torres. Yang, you've been requested by Doctor Marlow, our new head of cardiothoracic surgery. (_Christina glances nervously at Meredith, who nods at her. Bailey looks back at her remaining charts_)

**Alex:** Doctor Bailey, what should I do?

**Bailey:** Oh, Karev. Well, I guess you're with me.

**Alex:** Umm, what about Doctor Montgomery?

**Bailey:** (_doesn't look up_) Doctor Montgomery won't be in until this afternoon. Come on, let's get down to the clinic. (_She and Alex exit_)

Cut to another part of the hospital. _Izzie and Derek enter a patient's room._

**Derek: **(_motions to patient and reads chart that Izzie has handed to him_) Ethan Boyd, age 28, admitted last night for lower back pain. MRI showed a lumbar disc herniation between the fourth and fifth lumbar vertebral bodies. Dr. Stevens, please fill Mr. Boyd in on the surgery we will be performing today.

**Izzie: **We will be inserting an artificial disc replacement into your spine. The disc has been developed will reduce or eliminate the pain while still allowing motion in those segments of the spine. It should prevent premature breakdown in adjacent levels of the lower spine.

_The patient winces but smiles_.

**Izzie:** Is there anyone we can call to drive you home after the surgery? You'll be here for a couple of days to recover, but we still don't recommend that you drive yourself.

_A girl rushes into the room carrying a coat and purse._

**Girl:**_(hysterical)_ Oh my god, baby, what's going on? I flew back from San Francisco as soon as the doctor called me! How are you? What's wrong? (_Girl is stroking patient's face and kissing his forehead, oblivious to Derek and Izzie who look are looking on, clearly uncomfortable_.)

**Derek:** Ahem, umm I'm Dr. Shepherd, and this is Dr. Stevens. We were actually just explaining the surgical procedure to your…

**Girl:** Fiancée.

**Derek:** Right. (_Gives an awkward look as Izzie watches him_) Well, your, umm, fiancée, is having a very minor procedure. Actually, it's a major procedure but we perform it all the time so there's no need to worry. If there are no more questions…(_Derek pauses, but the patient and the girl are completely engrossed in each other_)…then I will see you in surgery. (_Derek and Izzie leave the room_)

Outside. _Derek passes the chart back to Izzie and they stare through the window at the happy couple._

**Derek:** The OR is scheduled for one. Take your lunch break and I will see you in an hour. (_Makes to leave, but turns back to Izzie, who is still staring through the window_) It's kind of hard to watch, isn't it? Like the proverbial train wreck?

**Izzie: **(_lost in thought_) The honeymoon phase. It never lasts. You'd think since we know that we just wouldn't bother anymore.

_Derek nods and looks at Izzie for a moment and then walks away._

Cut to another part of the hospital. _Colin Marlow and Christina exit a patient's room._

**Christina:** (_annoyed_) Are you here to gloat?

**Colin Marlow:** Well, no. I'm actually here to do my job. They're paying me quite a lot of money to work here since it seems their old cardio surgeon skipped town (_looks at Christina knowingly_).

**Christina:** (_angry_) Okay, fine. You want to take passive-aggressive jabs at me? That's totally fine. Well here's something for you. Either give me some surgeries with lots of stuff to cut up or I'm finding another doctor for the rest of day.

**Colin Marlow:** (_amused_) Ah, and what will you tell Doctor Bailey?

**Christina:** I will tell her that creepy old Brits make me sick!

**Colin Marlow:** (_smiling_) Now, you and I both know that isn't true. Come on, I have a scheduled aortic valve replacement in twenty minutes.

Cut to cafeteria. _Izzie is eating lunch. Meredith plops her tray down and begins to pick at her food. Izzie raises her eyebrows._

**Izzie:** Uh, hi Mere.

**Meredith:** Hi.

**Izzie:** …Rough day? (_Meredith glares_) Well, Alex and I were just wondering when you were thinking of coming back to the house, I mean it's been, like, a week.

**Meredith:** Oh? Right, right. I don't really know when I'll be back. I mean, Christina is…well, I just think I need to be over there, okay?

**Izzie:** (_nodding_) Yeah, fine. Well, let me know if there's anything I can do okay? Listen, I've got to run. Surgery.

**Meredith:** Yeah, yeah totally. See you.

_Meredith continues to eat and think._

Flashback (one week ago)

_Meredith is in a back room in the church, looking around. Derek enters._

**Derek:**Meredith.

**Meredith:** (_not looking at him_) Have you seen Christina?

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Meredith:**Because she was here when I went up to make the announcement. Did she go home? God, what if Burke's there?

**Derek:** Meredith.

**Meredith:** What?!

**Derek:** Are we going to talk about this? I just, I need to know that we're going to talk about this.

**Meredith:** (_finally looks up at him_) Derek, I cannot do this now. Today is Christina's wedding day and the guy she was supposed to marry, left. I can't even believe this is happening –

**Derek:** Meredith, listen to me. Just stop thinking about everyone else for a minute. What do you want? If it's not me, tell me right now, because I can't wait forever while you figure out that you actually deserve a happy ending. (_Looks at Meredith, pleadingly_)

**Meredith:** (_looks at Derek sadly, slowly begins shaking her head_) I have to go. (_Meredith grabs her keys and rushes out of the room_)

End Flashback

Nurse's station. _Callie is sitting at the desk looking over some papers. Addison walks in looking sharp in a sleek black pantsuit. Addison leans over the counter in front of Callie._

**Addison:** Hey.

**Callie:** (_looks up_) Hey yourself. (_Looks over Addison_) What's the occasion?

**Addison:**I just wanted to look professional. Anyways, what did I miss this morning?

**Callie:** Nothing much. Two C-sections, but Murphy and Karev covered them. I am so insanely bored. Can you believe no one in the city of Seattle has had a compound fracture today? I'm only staying here because it's George's first week of work and I promised I'd pick him up later.

**Addison:** He looked like he was having a good time this morning.

**Callie:** (_looks at Addison closely_) Wait, you were at Mercy West this morning?

**Addison:** (_looks down, embarrassed_) Yes. Actually, you are looking at the new chief of surgery and specialist of obstetrics and gynecology of Mercy West Hospital (_smiles bashfully_).

**Callie:** (_stares at Addison for a moment before jumping out of her chair to hug her_) Oh my God! Congratulations! Well that explains the suit. Wow, I didn't even know they were looking for a new chief.

**Addison:** Well, they were very discrete about contacting me. (_breaks into a huge smile_) I'm so happy, I really am. I feel like I really needed a reason to stay because things have just not been going my way lately. That job down in LA was starting to look pretty tempting…

**Callie: **(_smiling_) Well I for one am glad you're staying. And it's nice to know George has a familiar face over there, as long as it's not Izzie Stevens. (_Callie's smile fades_)

_Addison frowns at Callie with sympathy but doesn't say anything._

Doctor's locker room. _Addison takes off her suit jacket and puts on her lab coat. Alex barges through the door._

**Addison: **(_surprised_) Karev!

**Alex: **(_trying to get calm, look cool_) Doctor Montgomery. So, where were you this morning?

**Addison:** Oh, I had something important to do. But it sounds like you did a fine job on your own.

_Addison smiles warmly at him before returning to button her lab coat. Alex quickly backs her up against a locker. Addison looks at him, puzzled. Alex leans in and starts kissing her. After a moment, Addison opens her eyes and pushes him away._

**Addison:** Mmpf…Alex!... I mean Karev. (_Addison pauses, looks at him, trying to think of what to say_) Well, it's just you usually page me before this sort of thing.

_Addison's pager goes off. She picks it up and looks at it. It's from Alex. Addison smiles at him awkwardly._

**Addison: **Well, I'm sorry Karev. I really have to get to my rounds to make up for this morning.

_Addison turns to leave. Alex runs his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. Addison turns back to Alex._

**Addison: **Karev, you should know that I took a job at Mercy West today. I already gave notice to Dr. Webber. So I think it's best if we just stop whatever it is that we're doing here. I mean, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. You'll do fine without me here…as a teacher, I mean. I think you're ready.

**Alex:** Right. Well, we'll all miss you…as a teacher. Congratulations.

_Addison nods at him and exits. Alex bangs his head against a locker._

Part of the hospital. _Izzie is looking in on Ethan Boyd, who has come out of surgery. His fiancée is by his bedside. Derek enters and stands beside Izzie._

**Derek:** So how was your first neurosurgery since becoming a real doctor? (_Derek smiles_)

**Izzie:** It was good. (_as if trying to convince herself)_ It's good to be where I am, you know? I mean I passed my intern exam, who knows where I'll end up…I really have a great life. I'm just gonna focus on my career.

**Derek:** (_nodding_) Of course, I mean once you have the great job, the rest is gravy, right?

_They meet eyes and both start laughing._

**Derek:** (_sarcastically_) Wow, it seems like we both really know what we're talking about.

**Izzie:** (_serious, staring back through the window but not really looking at anything_) Maybe we do. Maybe the world just works in some screwed up way so that we're never satisfied. Like the person you'd give your right arm for would just as soon give their right arm to someone else entirely.

_Derek nods and stares in through the window as well._

Hospital hallway. _Alex and Bailey are staring at the surgery board._

**Bailey:** You did a good job today, Karev. Murphy said you were a regular pro with the cesareans. (_Glances at Alex, who remains silent_) It's a lot different when you're the one holding the scalpel, huh?

**Alex:** It's…heavier.

**Bailey:** I guess that's a good way to describe it. It feels that way because you're holding a patient's trust in your hands. They're trusting that you're gonna do your job well. And trust can be a heavy thing. (_Alex looks at Dr. Bailey, who is still looking at the surgery board_) People who've had their trust broken too many times, well, it can be hard for them to let people in, to help them. That's why it's important for us to do our best job possible as surgeons. (_Alex nods_) Good night, Doctor Karev.

Locker room. _Christina is putting on her shoes. Meredith enters and sits down next to her._

**Meredith:** (_exhausted_) If I ever make another splint again, it will be too soon. Callie had me practice all day since there weren't any surgeries.

**Christina:** What's up her butt?

**Meredith:** Nothing, she was oddly chipper.

**Cristina:** They offered Marlow Burke's job.

**Meredith:** Oh. (_pauses for a few moments_) So he's gone for good?

**Cristina:** (_bitterly_) That's how it looks, which is fine. It's better this way, you know? I am completely free and now I don't have to worry about when he'll pop up again.

_They sit in silence for a while. Finally, Meredith swings her bag over her shoulder._

**Meredith:** Come on, let's go home.

Flashback (4 days ago)

_Izzie and Alex are in the locker room changing into their scrubs._

**Izzie:** So do you think she'll come in today?

_The door immediately swings open to reveal Meredith, followed closely by Christina._

**Meredith:** Hey.

**Izzie:** Hey.

**Alex:** Hey.

**Christina:** Hey.

_Awkward silence ensues._

**Christina: **Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm totally fine, so wipe that sorry look off your face, Iz. Now if you would excuse me, there are plenty of people who need to be cut open and I have to get changed. (_Christina exits to the bathroom.)_

**Izzie:** (_looks at Meredith_) Still nothing from Burke?

_Meredith shakes her head._

End Flashback

Joe's Bar. _Callie and George enter, smiling and holding hands. They walk up to the bar. The Smith's "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want" is playing faintly in the background._

**George:** Two beers please.

**Callie:** No, my treat. It was your first day of work. (_pauses_) Two beers please. (_George smiles at her. They get their drinks and sit down at a table._)

**George:** So do you want to hear all about it?

**Callie:** Yes!

**George:** Well… (_George begins to tell Callie about his day_)

_Camera pans over to door, where Izzie and Alex enter. Izzie sees George and Callie smiling and laughing. She is obviously uncomfortable._

**Izzie:** Alex, are you sure we can't just get a drink at home?

**Alex:** No, I did a mental inventory check, and we have no hard liquor at the house. Come on, I need tequila. And you look like you could use some too. (_They sit down at the bar_)

_Cut to Burke and Christina's bedroom. Meredith and Christina are in bed staring at the ceiling. Meredith's eyes finally close but Christina's stay open and she continues to stare._

**Izzie (voiceover):** See that's the thing about being human. When we finally get what we want, it can feel like the world is finally falling into place.

Cut to Addison's hotel room. _Addison is in her bathrobe holding a glass of wine._

_Addison looks over Mercy West papers and smiles._

**Izzie (VO):** But of course, we will always go right on to wanting something else.

Cut to Callie and George at Joe's. _They are laughing. George looks over and sees Izzie at the bar._

**Izzie (VO):** And for some of us, the real question becomes, will we be okay if we don't get what we want?

Cut to Izzie and Alex. _Both are nursing their respective drinks, staring down at the bar. Izzie puts her hand over Alex's._

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Soundtrack to this episode: 

Dido "Do You Have A Little Time" (opening scenes)

Built to Spill "Liar"

Beck "True Love Will Find You In the End" (ending scenes)


	2. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this.

**

* * *

**

**I Want to Hold Your Hand**

Shots of Seattle.

**Meredith (voiceover):** Heartbreak affects us each differently. It's so colossal that sometimes it's all we can think about.

Cut to Nurse's station. _Derek is talking to Nurse Olivia. Meredith walks by wheeling a patient. Derek watches her sadly._

**Meredith (VO):** For some of us, it's easier to pretend we never were in love or that we're better off alone.

Cut to the OR. _Christina is operating on a patient, looking very intense._

**Meredith (VO): **For others, it's about whatever gets you through the day. All we have to do is cope.

Cut to hospital. _Izzie, smiling brightly, hands a basket of muffins to Dr. Bailey._

**Izzie:** Here, Dr. Bailey. I made these this morning so they're fresh from the oven. Pumpkin. My favorite.

**Bailey:** (_accepts the basket and furrows her eyebrows_) Uhh…thank you, Dr. Stevens. (_Camera pans out to reveal Alex, Cristina, and Meredith_) Okay, people. We've got a busy day today. I need two of you to go and collect a heart from a donor at Mercy West.

_Izzie and Alex both look up. Bailey nods at them._

**Bailey:** Karev, Stevens, up to the helipad. (_Alex and Izzie rush out_) Yang, you're scrubbing in on a coronary angioplasty in five minutes.

**Christina:** (_pumps fist discreetly_) Yes!

**Bailey:** Grey, you're with Dr. Sloan. Three burn victims just came in so I assume you'll be collecting skin grafts. Now move! (_Christina and Meredith exit_)

_Dr. Richard Webber enters. He stands next to Bailey, who is now looking at the surgical board._

**Richard:** Full board today, Bailey.

**Bailey:** (smiles) Yes sir.

**Richard:** Looks like things are starting to pick up around here!

Top of the hospital. _Izzie and Alex are standing near the helipad._

**Izzie:** So do you think you'll see her?

**Alex:** See who?

**Izzie:** Don't be stupid. I know you've thought about. What's it been, a week since she told you she was leaving?

**Alex:** Ten days. (_Izzie raises her eyebrows at him_) Okay fine, you're onto me. But that doesn't explain why you're going, does it?

**Izzie:** Any excuse to get out of work, right?

_Izzie starts walking towards the helicopter. Alex watches her skeptically._

Inside hospital. _Meredith and Mark are walking down the hall._

**Mark:** So you're really not going to tell me what's going on with you and Derek? What happened to the confidence of the Dirty Mistresses club?

**Meredith:** I am a reformed dirty mistress and you are…still dirty. (_Mark grins_) The club has been disbanded. Besides, it's none of your business what I do in my personal life.

**Mark:** What if I wanted to make it my business? (_waggles his eyebrows_)

**Meredith:** Stop. Derek is supposed to be your former best friend.

**Mark:** So there is something going on with you and Derek.

**Meredith:** That's not what I said!

**Mark:** Well fine then. Just take these samples to the lab, and find me when you're done.

_Meredith walks away. Mark watches her._

Mercy West office. _Addison is sitting at her new desk. She hears a knock on her door._

**Addison:** Come in.

_An attractive male doctor comes in. He has a Mediterranean look; short black hair and blue-grey eyes. He extends his arm to Addison._

**Man:** Just wanted to stop in and introduce myself to the new chief of surgery of Mercy West Hospital. I'm Christopher Gordon, neonatal surgery. (_Addison shakes his hand and smiles_)

**Addison:** Yes, and you have been out for the past week –

**Christopher:** At a conference in London. And I'm familiar with your former practice.

**Addison:** Well great, I guess that means I'll be seeing you in surgery.

**Christopher:** You bet. I'm sure I have plenty to learn from one of the few neonatal surgeons who can separate fetal blood cells. (_He winks. Addison laughs and looks down at her hands._)

Mercy West hospital. _Izzie and Alex are exiting an OR. Alex is carrying a cooler._

**Izzie:** Alright, we got the heart. Ready to go? (_looks at Alex)_ Okay, you have five minutes to go find Dr. McHottie. Meet me back here. (_Alex smiles_) Go!

_Alex exits. Izzie looks around her. Further down the hallway, she sees George exiting a patient's room. She rushes over._

**Izzie: **George!

**George:** Izzie? What are you doing here? Do you work here or something?

**Izzie:** (_face falls_) Uhh no. Alex and I took the helicopter over the pick up a heart.

**George:** Where is he?

**Izzie:** Umm he went to the bathroom. Look, George, I volunteered to come over here today because I really needed to talk to you -

**George:** (_looks around_) Not here.

_George pulls Izzie's arm down the hall._

Mercy West Linen Closet. _George opens the door and pulls Izzie inside._

**George: **Izzie, I'm sorry we haven't talked since the wedding. Things have been crazy and Callie and I –

**Izzie:** (_quietly_) Have been trying to have a baby I know. (_George looks confused_) Callie told me. That's why I came today. From the get go, I never took the two of you seriously. And that wasn't fair to you, George. But you guys are starting…a family…and that's pretty serious. So I'm walking away. I love you, you know that, but I can't wait for you to leave your wife and I certainly can't compete with a baby…so…I'm out of the running. I hope that someday when all of this is behind us we can look at each other and smile. But until then…goodbye George.

_Izzie kisses George on the cheek and exits the closet._

Shot of George's face, stunned.

Mercy West hallway. _Izzie closes the door behind her. Runs her fingers through her hair. Shakes her head and starts walking away._

Another Mercy West hallway. _Alex is walking quickly, looking around. At the end of the hallway he sees Addison through a window. She is smiling and shaking hands with an attractive male doctor. Alex stands there for a while, watching. Finally he turns and walks away._

Nurse's Station. _Mark sidles up to Derek, who is reading some papers._

**Mark:** Bailey assigned me Grey this morning.

**Derek:** (_tenses_) Oh yeah?

**Mark:** What's going on with you guys? She was a wet blanket all morning.

**Derek:** That's none of your business.

**Mark:** Come on, Shepherd. You used to come to me all the time with your lady problems.

**Derek:** Yeah, until your "solution" to my problems was to sleep with my wife!

**Mark:** Aww, I thought we were moving past that.

**Derek:** We are. Look, you and I are fine. But I am still not going to talk to you about my relationships.

_Derek exits. Mark looks down and sees Dr. Bailey sitting at the Nurse's Station._

**Mark:** No one's feeling very friendly today, huh? (_grins_)

**Bailey:** (_gives him a nasty look_) Not when it comes to you snooping around in everybody's personal life. (_Bailey grabs her charts and exits_)

Hallway. _Meredith sees Derek walking towards her and quickly hides in an empty room. After Derek passes, she leans her head on the wall and sighs._

Another hallway. _Christina turns a corner. Alex runs into her and grabs her arm._

**Christina:** (_looking annoyed_) What?

**Alex:** I was just wondering when you were going to let Meredith come home. You seem to be holding up fine and I'm a little worried about Izzie, I think she could use another female around the house.

**Christina:** Hey, buddy, I'm not making Meredith do anything. _(Alex looks at her_) Okay fine, I'll see what I can do.

_Christina rushes off._

Seattle Grace OR. _Izzie walks out of the OR into the viewing room. She removes her surgical mask and throws it in the garbage. Colin Marlow enters, frowning. He has blood on his scrubs._

**Colin:** A heart transplant is a very difficult procedure…we can't save every patient.

_Izzie nods._

**Izzie:** So what should I do now?

_Bailey enters._

**Bailey:** Uhh…Doctor Stevens, go find Doctor Torres in the clinic and see if she needs any help. Page Doctor Karev and tell him Doctor Shepherd and I could use a hand in OR 3. (_They exit)_

Free clinic. _Callie is setting the bone of a patient. Izzie enters and sees her. She stops walking, takes a deep breath and continues._

**Izzie:** Doctor Torres, Bailey sent me down here to see if you needed a hand.

**Callie:** Yeah, sure. There's some suturing that needs to be done at beds four and five.

_Izzie sits down by the bed next to Callie's and begins stitching up a patient. Callie begins cleaning up her station while her patient recovers._

**Callie:** (_to Izzie_) I'm sorry about your heart patient.

**Izzie:** Oh, you heard?

**Callie:** Yeah. Well, you can't win 'em all.

**Izzie:** Right. (_concentrates on stitches_)

**Callie:** (_looks up at her patient_) We'll prescribe you some minor painkillers and then you're good to go.

**Patient:** Ugh, I can't believe you actually take pleasure in setting bones.

**Callie:** Most of the time I don't. But in less than an hour, I get to go and pick up my husband from work. (_she smiles to herself_) We've been trying to have a baby.

**Patient:** (_smiles_) Congratulations. There's nothing greater than a happy family.

_Izzie looks up from her suturing and glances over at Callie._

Burke's apartment. _Christina and Meredith are folding laundry._

**Christina:** Mere…look, you don't have to stay here anymore. I'm fine, really.

**Meredith:** No, I want to be here. You're my best friend and you're going through something nobody should ever –

**Christina:** (_interrupting)_ Meredith. I don't really want to say this… but I'm going to anyways. You need to leave. It's not doing either of us any good to wallow together. Besides, I don't really wallow. You do. And it's kind of bringing me down. And I'm saying this all because you're my friend and I love you, but I think it's time you starting dealing with your problems instead of focusing on mine. (_Meredith nods, hurt but understanding_) Go see Derek.

**Meredith:** No, I really don't want to see Derek. But, I get what you're saying. I'll go.

_Meredith exits and Christina watches her go, worried._

Hospital hallway. _Derek exits an OR and pulls off his scrub cap. Mark is leaning against the counter of the Nurse's Station wearing his leather jacket_.

**Mark:** Hey, Shepherd. You look like crap run over twice. What do you say I buy you a drink?

**Derek:** (_pauses_) Just let me change.

_Derek exits. Mark smiles. _

Meredith's kitchen. _Izzie is pouring two glasses of red wine. Hands one to Alex, who is sitting on the other side of the island._

**Izzie:** Long day.

**Alex:** (_sighs_) Tell me about it.

_They both sip their wine and are quiet for a moment. Finally, Izzie slams her glass down, spilling some wine._

**Izzie:** Dammit Alex! What are you even doing here? You have someone out there who you care about and you're sitting here with me, moping? No, it might be too late for some of us, but you have to go see her. You have to go see her and tell her how you feel.

**Alex:** Iz, she doesn't want me.

**Izzie:** She does want you! You just screwed things up by making her think you didn't want her. You can still to fix this. And believe me, if you don't say anything now, you'll spend every day after wishing you had. (_sighs and looks down at the counter_) And it will be excruciating. And I know you don't think so, but you deserve to be happy.

_Alex looks down at his glass while Izzie grabs a towel to wipe up the spilled wine. He finally gets up, grabs his keys, and paces around the island to kiss Izzie on the cheek._

**Alex:** Don't wait up.

_Alex exits. Izzie continues to clean the counter and starts laughing. Her laughing quickly turns into sobbing. She rests her head in hands and takes a few deeps breaths. She looks up to the sound of the door opening. Meredith enters._

**Izzie: **Hey.

**Meredith: **Hey.

**Izzie:** So, are you…back?

**Meredith:** Yeah. (_looks around_) Can I have some wine?

_Izzie smiles and pours another glass._

Addison's hotel room. _Addison is on her bed reading __The Secret__ by Rhonda Byrne, looking puzzled. She hears a knock on the door. She gets up and opens it to reveal a breathless Alex._

**Addison:** (_very surprised_) Karev! What are you doing here?

**Alex:** I just had to come by and say a few things. Can I come in?

**Addison:** Uhh…yeah…sure.

_Addison shuts the door behind him and watches as he paces a while before turning back to her._

**Alex:** Okay… (_takes a deep breath_) okay. Listen, I know you think that all I want from you is sex (_Addison winces_) but that's not why I'm here. See, the reason I was such an ass before was that I didn't think I deserved someone like you. And I knew the second time I told you no that I had killed any chance I had ever had. But when we talked in the church, and you said yes, again, I was willing to take whatever you would offer me. Because just to have one piece of you would've been enough for me. But not anymore. (_Addison frowns_) Here's the thing. I can't settle for just one little piece of you anymore. I want it all. And I know this might sound like a load of crap right now but if you'll just give me a chance –

_Addison looks at him sadly and raises her hand to cup his cheek. Their faces get closer. Suddenly, her pager goes off. Addison checks it._

**Addison:** (_sighs_) I have to go. I'll be back in an hour. Just stay here, make yourself at home. The minibar's unlocked.

_Addison hastily exits._

Joe's bar. _Derek and Mark enter, smiling._

**Derek:** Is this really a good idea?

**Mark:** Of course it is. Besides, since I came to Seattle you've been neglecting your wing-man duties. I need someone to keep all the ladies off of me.

**Derek:** Like you could find any.

**Mark:** (_grins_) It's good to have you back. Come on, I'm thirsty.

_They amble over towards the bar, Mark's hand on Derek's shoulder._

Callie and George's bedroom. _Callie is in bed reading a book. George crawls in beside her._

**George: **Ugh. Nice…cozy…bed.

**Callie:** I hope you're not too tired…

**George:** Who me? No way…

_George leans over and kisses her. He leans down and nuzzles her neck and she wraps her arms around him, laughing. Camera pans up._

Hotel_. Addison uses her key to unlock the door to her room. Door opens to reveal Alex sitting in a chair, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He looks up when Addison enters. Addison closes the door and leans back against it as they stare at each other. Finally, Alex stands and walks over to Addison. Their eyes stay locked as he slowly brings his face closer and brushes his lips against hers. They stare at each other for another moment until Addison closes her eyes and kisses him back. Alex's hands come up to cup her face. Her hands come up to cover his hands._

Shot of Seattle.

**Meredith (voiceover):** In the aftermath of a tragedy, we all have different ways of coping. Drinking –

Cut to Joe's. _Mark and Derek are seated at the bar. Mark is chatting up a cute bartender while Derek looks on, amused._

**Meredith (VO): **-a good joke-

Cut to Meredith's house. _Through the window, the camera shows Meredith and Izzie laughing and drinking._

**Meredith (VO):** -sex-

Cut to Callie and George's bedroom. _Callie and George are in bed making love._

**Meredith (VO):** -or diving into our career.

Cut to Cristina and Burke's apartment. _Christina enters looking exhausted with her jacket and bag slung over her arm. _

**Meredith (VO):** But sometimes coping isn't even a possibility when life decides to throw you an unexpected curveball.

_Christina reaches the kitchen counter, looks down and frowns. Camera pans down to reveal a key – Burke's key. It's obvious that he has been at the apartment. _

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Soundtrack to this episode: 

Broken Social Scene: "7/4 (Shoreline)"

Andrew Bird: "Heretics"

Tegan and Sara: "Not Tonight" (Ending scenes starting with Addison and Alex)


	3. Send in the Clowns

**A/N:** I apologize now for the lack of certain characters in this episode cough George, but I had some stories to get through with other characters. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys really inspire me and make me want to keep writing this!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

**Send in the Clowns**

Shots of Seattle. Shot of ferry boat.

**Meredith (voiceover):** The moments in life that define us are usually the ones that come by complete and total surprise.

Cut to Derek's trailer. _Derek rolls out of bed sleepily. As he stands, he clutches his head and winces. He shuffles into the kitchen, opens a cabinet and retrieves a bottle of aspirin. He takes two pills out and then opens the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Camera changes angles, and as the refrigerator door closes, it is clear there is a woman sleeping on the couch. She has short dark brown hair. Derek finally notices her and nearly chokes on his water._

**Meredith (VO):** It's like you're walking up the stairs in the dark and you think that there's one more step than there is. Your foot falls through the air, and there's this dark moment of surprise where you try and readjust the way you thought of things.

Cut to office in Seattle Grace. _Callie is looking over some x-rays. A chest x-ray shows eight fractured ribs and a large pocket of fluid in the chest cavity. Callie frowns._

**Meredith (VO):** Moments like that challenge us. So do we pass with flying colors? Or do we fall flat on our face?

Cut to Meredith's kitchen. _Close-up of Meredith's face, holding the key in front of her. Camera pans out to show Izzie next to her and Cristina sitting across the counter._

**Meredith:** So you're sure this is Burke's key? (_puts key down on the counter_)

**Cristina:** Yes. There are only two keys, and the other one is on my key ring.

_Meredith and Izzie look at each other._

**Cristina:** What the hell? I mean, I would walk down the aisle for him; I let Mama shave my eyebrows! That's love, right? And he doesn't have the decency to show his face? Instead, he's being sneaky and evil and creeping around hiding keys.

**Izzie:** Well he didn't exactly hide the key. You said he left it on the counter. (_Cristina glares at Izzie_)

**Meredith:** So what are you going to do?

**Cristina:** Nothing! What am I supposed to do when I don't even know where he is? (_pauses_) Hey, where's Alex?

Cut to Addison's bathroom. _Addison is brushing her teeth in the mirror. Alex comes up beside her, bumping her with his hip. They smile at each other through the mirror with tooth brushes in their mouths. They spit and rinse. Alex turns Addison around and leans her against the counter. He starts to kiss her neck. Addison sighs and looks up at the ceiling._

**Addison:** Okay…okay! I have to get to work. _(She breaks from Alex's hold_) Umm…so how do we do this? Do we just say 'see you later'?

**Alex:** I _will_ see you later. Go to work!

Hospital patient's room_. Callie enters holding some x-rays. A little boy is on the hospital bed. His mother is seated beside him. _

**Callie:** Ms. Wilder, could I please speak to you outside? (_Ms. Wilder nods and stands up_)

Hallway. _Callie and Ms. Wilder enter._

**Ms. Wilder:** Doctor Torres, please tell me what's wrong with my son.

**Callie:** Ms. Wilder, you should sit down. (_both Callie and Ms. Wilder sit in chair against the wall_) I just took a look at Jacob's x-rays, at it appears that Jacob has a very severe case of lymphangiomatosis.

**Ms. Wilder:** What the hell is that? (_clearly upset_)

**Callie:** It's a rare but very serious lymphatic disorder. The lymphatics in Jacob's chest aren't draining fluid properly. Their capacity has been overwhelmed, and what we call a 'pleural effusion' has started to push Jacob's lungs into his ribcage. I know you brought Jacob in because he broke some ribs in a soccer game, but the truth is that Jacob has eight fractured ribs. This was caused by the pressure from the pleural effusion.

**Ms. Wilder: **(_tears forming) _Oh my God! What…how did this happen?

**Callie:** The cause of lymphangiomatosis isn't exactly known. But it can happen very suddenly. The only significant symptom is chest pain. Because Jacob has asthma as well, he probably didn't notice anything different.

**Ms. Wilder:** Oh god, oh god…so what do I do?

**Callie:** You have some decisions to make about treatment. We can perform an intercostal drain, where we insert a needle into Jacob's back and drain out the excess fluid. With that there's still a chance that this problem could return. Or we could operate and remove the effusion completely. This option carries a much greater risk.

**Ms. Wilder:** He's all I have. I can't lose him. (_puts her head in her hands_)

**Callie:** (_nods_) I'll give you some time to think about it. (_Callie exits_)

Doctor's locker room. _Cristina and Izzie are putting on their scrubs._

**Cristina:** Do you think she's even talked to Derek?

**Izzie:** No, I'm pretty sure she hasn't. But she definitely needs to. As nice as it is to have Meredith all to ourselves, she's a little…

**Cristina:** Needy. Whiney.

**Izzie:** And I'm sure he's miserable without her too. Why did they even break up?

**Cristina:** Who knows? They probably don't even know.

_Alex enters._

**Alex:** Hey guys. (_Alex starts to change into his scrubs)_

**Cristina:** Alex!…You look…the same as yesterday. Why are you wearing the same clothes? Ohhh, you were with a woman! (_smirks_)

**Alex:** Congratulations. You're very intuitive.

**Cristina:** That's all I get? No snarky comeback? Perverted details?

**Izzie:** (_smiling_) Guess you can't count on anything these days.

**Alex:** See you guys, I gotta go find Murphy. (_Alex exits_)

**Cristina:** (_looks at Izzie_) What was that? Has Evil Spawn been exorcized? (_Izzie laughs)_

Elevator. _Derek and Mark are on board._

**Derek:** I'm never going out with you again. You can find a new wing-man.

**Mark:** Yeah, I was thinking I needed a new one too after you started doing a drunken rendition of 'Bennie and the Jets'.

**Derek:** Oh God.

**Mark:** Who was that woman you left with?

**Derek:** I don't know. I don't even remember leaving. But she was on my couch this morning.

**Mark:** So what did you do?

**Derek:** I wrote her a note.

_Elevator doors open. Derek exits. Mark watches him leave and shakes his head._

**Mark:** You wrote her a note?

Nurse's station. _Bailey is standing in front of Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina._

**Bailey:** Okay here are your assignments –

**Cristina:** (_interrupts_) I got cardio!

**Izzie:** I'm on plastics!

_Cristina and Izzie exit hastily. Meredith gives them an evil look as they go._

**Bailey:** Okay Grey, that leaves you with –

**Meredith:** -Shepherd.

Another part of the hospital. _Izzie and Mark enter a patient's room. The patient is mid-20's and her face is horribly scarred._

**Izzie:** Elspeth Turner. Is here today for reconstructive surgery following a car crash.

**Mark:** Well Miss Turner, I can assure you that this a very common procedure after an accident. What we can do is reconstruct your face using your bone structure as a guide and you'll look much like you did before.

**Elspeth:** No. No, I don't want to look like I did before. I want to look like (_pulls out some magazine clippings_) her. (_She points at a picture of a supermodel_) Can you do that?

**Mark:** Well, technically yes we can, but it poses a much greater risk. To completely transform someone's face, it can have serious complications and sometimes requires multiple surgeries.

**Elspeth:** That's fine. Just make me beautiful.

**Mark:** Ah, okay then. Doctor Stevens will bring you in some papers to sign.

Hallway. _Izzie and Mark enter._

**Izzie:** Shouldn't you give her more time to think about if this is what she really wants?

**Mark:** It's my experience that people like Miss Turner have thought about this type of procedure for a long time. This accident just gave her an excuse to actually go through with it.

**Izzie:** (_shakes her head_) I just don't understand why a person would want to look like someone else.

**Mark:** Not everyone is a supermodel, Doctor Stevens. (_Izzie looks down_) Take these in to Miss Turner and schedule the OR. (_Mark hands Izzie some papers and she exits_)

Another hallway. _Derek is walking and Meredith is following him, trying to keep up._

**Meredith:** So do you want me to run some tests on Mrs. Bowers?

**Derek:** No, that's not necessary. Why don't you go down to the clinic and see if Bailey needs any help.

**Meredith:** Bailey assigned me to help you today. So here I am. Besides, the status of our relationship shouldn't affect –

**Derek:** (_stops walking and turns around_) What is the status of our relationship? You walked out on me at the church and you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks. We've never even talked about what happened. Now you want to scrub in on my surgeries?

_Derek grabs his head and winces. A woman enters with her head down, looking at a sheet of paper. She bumps into Derek._

**Woman:** Oh my God, I'm so sorry! (_She looks up. It is the woman from Derek's trailer_) Oh, whoa. Hey.

**Derek:** (_surprised_) Hey.

**Woman:** Thanks for the note.

**Derek:** I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make an idiot of myself last night.

**Woman:** You did. (_smiles_) But it was okay.

**Derek:** Did I…I mean did we…

**Woman:** Have sex? No. You were way too drunk. I called a cab for us and took you home. Sorry I hung around but I didn't want to leave you alone in that kind of shape.

**Derek:** Well I'm thoroughly humiliated if it's any consolation. So…what are you doing here? Were you looking for me?

**Woman:** No, my sister and her son are here. Actually, I could use some help. Can you direct me toward Room 2103?

**Meredith:** (_interjecting_) Make a left and it's all the way down the hall on your right.

**Woman:** Thanks. (_She starts to walk away_)

**Derek:** What's your name?

**Woman: **(_turns around_) Nora. Nora Wilder. (_She smiles and exits_)

_Meredith looks at Derek with a furrowed brow._

OR. _Cristina and Colin Marlow are both working on a patient. A static beep is heard in the background. Colin steps away._

**Colin:** Time of death, eleven twenty-two am.

_Cristina drops her scalpel and storms out of the room. Colin watches her go._

Hallway. _Cristina enters from the OR. She rips off her surgical mask and throws it in a bin. She unties her apron and throws that in too. She leans back against the wall and looks at the floor. Colin Marlow enters from the OR._

**Colin:** Cristina…

**Cristina:** No! You don't get to feel sorry for me! (_Cristina turns and walks away quickly_)

Jacob Wilder's room. _Jacob is in bed. Nora and Ms. Wilder are standing on one side of him._

**Callie:** Have you come to a decision?

**Ms. Wilder:** Jacob is going to have the surgery.

_Ms. Wilder starts to wipe her eyes. Nora puts a hand on her shoulder._

Nurse's station. _Izzie and Mark are seated in chairs on the far wall. They are eating sandwiches._

**Izzie:** So this is what you do on your lunch break?

**Mark:** Yep. It's weird, you know, no one seems to want to talk to me.

**Izzie:** Maybe it's because your conversations usually border on sexual harassment. Or perhaps because you've worked your way through the first three floors of the hospital's nursing staff?

**Mark:** (_takes a bite out of his sandwich, thinking_)…Nah. Okay, here they come.

_Camera turns to Meredith and Derek. They both looked peeved. They try to move through a doorway at the same time and step back._

**Derek:** Ladies first.

**Meredith:** No, really. _Go ahead._

_Derek walks through the doorway followed by Meredith. They move around the Nurse's station, continually running into each other but trying to avoid contact. Camera cuts back to Mark and Izzie._

**Izzie:** Wow. This is…

**Mark:** Comical?

**Izzie:** Some sick form of entertainment.

_Mark and Izzie both take a bite of their sandwiches and continue to stare._

Cafeteria. _Meredith and Cristina are eating lunch._

**Cristina:** Today sucks.

**Meredith:** Because of the key?

**Cristina:** Yes, because of the key. And because Burke is stalking me. (_Meredith looks puzzled_) Okay, I know he's not actually here (_looks down) _but the guy I operated on this morning was wearing his cologne. And he was lying on the table and I could smell him, and it was this surreal experience… (_trails off_) If he's gonna leave, he should take all his freakin' stuff with him! Take his damned key and his cologne and go where ever it is surgeons go when they leave their girlfriends on their wedding day! (_takes a deep breath_) Okay, how was your day?

**Meredith:** Umm, well after I got paired with Derek – thanks by the way – I just did charts.

**Cristina:** He didn't get all weird and awkward?

**Meredith:** The weirdness and awkwardness didn't bother me so much when this woman came in who apparently slept in Derek's trailer last night. (Cristina raises her eyebrows) They didn't have sex, she just took care of him when he was totally wasted. But I don't care, because I broke up with him, remember?

**Cristina:** (_unconvinced_) Right.

**Meredith: **Although technically I didn't break up with him, I just kind of left. Either way, we're definitely broken up now.

**Cristina:** And remind me why you guys broke up in the first place?

**Meredith:** (_sadly_) Because I'm way too scary and damaged.

OR. _Izzie and Mark are operating on Elspeth. _

Another OR. _Callie and Bailey are operating on Jacob._

Waiting room. _Nora holds Ms. Wilder's hand._

Jacob's OR. _Callie removes the effusion. She quickly puts it aside and begins to repair Jacob's lympathics. She looks very tense and nervous._

Elspeth's OR. _Mark looks very concentrated and determined as he works on Elspeth, whose face the camera doesn't get a clear shot of. Izzie looks up at him and watches his face._

Waiting room. _Callie enters. Nora and Ms. Wilder look up, expectant._

**Callie:** Jacob is stable. However, there were some complications during surgery. Jacob's right pulmonary artery was so damaged from the pressure that Dr. Marlow had to replace it with an artificial one. There shouldn't be any problems, but Jacob will have to get it replaced in three years or so.

**Ms. Wilder:** (_gets up and hugs Callie_) Thank you. Thank you so much. (_steps back_)

**Callie:** (_smiles_) Jacob should be awake soon. I'm sure he'd love to see you both.

Outside Elspeth's room. _Mark and Izzie look through the window at Elspeth, whose face is heavily bandaged. It's late at the hospital and there aren't many people around._

**Mark:** Thinking about a future in plastics? (_grins_)

**Izzie:** (_shakes head_) No. Lately, I've been thinking a lot about cardio.

**Mark:** Well, that's a shame. I'll see you around, Doctor Stevens.

Elevator. _Derek is on board. Door opens to reveal Meredith. She gets on. They both stare straight ahead._

Joe's bar. _Callie is seated at the bar. Addison enters and sits next to her._

**Addison:** Grey Goose martini, please.

**Joe:** Comin' up.

**Addison:** So how was your day? Your e-mail kind of freaked me out.

**Callie:** Sorry. This morning I had one of those really weird cases that I wasn't sure I could handle and… (trails off) It turned out okay. It's just, okay I know this is hard for you to hear, but I really, really want a kid. And I never thought I was that girl, you know? And George would be a great father, I'm just not sure it's what he wants right now, with all these big career decisions coming up. But he'd never tell me that.

**Addison:** You're still young. You guys have plenty of time. Just don't wait until you get to be my age.

**Callie:** You're 39.

**Addison:** Yeah?

**Callie:** Well you're not exactly old and gray, Addison. Girls would kill to have your body. Maybe some guys too.

**Addison:** Well…

**Callie:** (_eyes widen_) A guy wants your bod? Who? Someone at Mercy West?

**Addison:** Not exactly. (_looks down_) Karev.

**Callie:** Well yeah. It's pretty obvious.

**Addison:** Would it be obvious if I said I think I might be in a relationship with him? (_winces_)

**Callie:** Are you serious? When?

**Addison:** Last night. He kind of just…showed up. (_Callie smiles_) That's not totally desperate of me, right? Oh god, it is. The guy completely humiliated me twice and here I am mooning over him in a bar! Do have no pride?

**Callie:** Hey, with George, I was the first one to do everything. I practically offered myself up on a platter. We're all desperate in some way. And I'm almost positive Alex has been feeling pretty desperate for you over the past month.

**Addison:** (_smiles_) Thanks.

**Meredith (voiceover):** Big moments usually go hand in hand with big choices.

Outside the hospital. _It is dark but the sky is clear. Izzie is looking at her cell phone. The lit-up screen displays her phonebook. Izzie scrolls down to George's name. She clicks on it and a silly picture of George appears. She makes as if to call him, but shuts her phone instead._

**Meredith (VO):** Do we accept change or cling onto the past?

Derek's trailer. _Derek looks down at his counter at the note he wrote to Nora. Underneath his writing is a phone number. He smiles._

**Meredith (VO):** Sometimes the choice is worth the risk.

Hotel hallway. _Addison is walking down the hall, digging through her purse. She looks up and sees Alex sitting on the floor against her door. He looks at her._

**Addison:** (_smirks_) So am I your girlfriend now?

_Alex smiles._

**Meredith (VO): **Other times we're better off not knowing.

Callie and George's room. _They are both in bed. George is on his back reading a book. Callie is on her stomach reading a magazine. Callie looks over at George, expressionless._

**Meredith (VO):** And some of us accept the change in hopes of wiping the slate clean.

Cristina's apartment. _Cristina, hair piled on top of her head, looks at the blank beige wall of the living room. Camera pans down to reveal the couch pushed aside and newspaper spread on the floor. In her hand Cristina holds a can of paint. She pours the paint into a pan. She coats a roller with the paint and begins to paint the wall orange._

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Soundtrack to this episode:

Lay Low "Please Don't Hate Me" (opening scenes)

Howie Day "She Says" (Meredith/Derek conversation and Nora)

Ben Lee "Float On" (Meredith and Cristina's lunch, as well as the surgeries)

Nick Drake "Place To Be" (ending scenes)

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2: **The part in Meredith's voiceover about walking in the dark is from a children's book called Lemony Snicket.


	4. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! It means so much to me. If you guys have any suggestions or questions I will try and respond to them. Also - what to you think of the soundtrack thing? I've really enjoyed doing it but I don't know if anybody pays attention. Should I keep it up? Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** The characters are Shonda's.

**

* * *

**

**Have You Ever Seen the Rain?**

**Meredith (voiceover):** Living in Seattle means facing overcast skies and rain 226 days a year. To a normal person, this might seem a little gloomy.

Upstairs hallway at Meredith's house. _Meredith and Izzie are holding cups of coffee, staring out the window at the rain. They hear a noise behind them, and turn around to see Addison sneaking out of Alex's room. Addison doesn't notice them and quickly disappears. Meredith raises her eyebrows at Izzie in question and Izzie grins back. _

**Meredith (VO):** To make things less gloomy, we try to compensate. A bit of juicy gossip, a rare surgery, or a fresh coat of paint are all things that can make the rain leave our minds and hearts, for a while at least.

Cristina's apartment. _Cristina enters the kitchen holding a plastic bag. She sets the bag down on the counter and removes a small container of fish food. Camera pans over to reveal a fish bowl. Cristina walks over to it and feeds the two Siamese fighting fish in the bowl. She stares at them for a moment, as if considering them._

**Meredith (VO):** And when it feels like the rain will never go away, only a miracle can save us from its misery.

Callie and George's bathroom. _Callie is flossing. Suddenly she winces and puts her hand on her stomach. She pauses for a moment, thinking. She throws away her floss, opens up and cabinet and takes out a pregnancy test._

A grocery store. _Derek is carrying an empty basket through the produce section. He sees Nora picking out some broccoli across from him. He smiles and walks over towards her._

**Derek:** (_over her shoulder_) You never returned my call.

**Nora:** (_surprised, turns around_) Oh! Well, I was kind of embarrassed that I even wrote my number down. I'm not usually that forward.

**Derek:** I see. Well, are you too embarrassed to help me pick out some deli meat?

**Nora:** (_laughing_) Not at all.

_They begin to walk together through the grocery store, laughing and talking._

Nurse's station. _Izzie is standing at the counter working on some papers. Mark enters, sees Izzie and sidles up to her._

**Izzie:** (_not looking up_) Good morning Doctor Sloan.

**Mark:** (_nods_) Doctor Stevens. How's it hanging over in cardio? Missing my company yet?

**Izzie:** (_aloof_) No. Actually, I'm scrubbing in on a cardiopulmonary bypass surgery this morning, so I really don't have time to chat.

**Mark:** (_smirks_) I see. Well, I'll let you get back to Doctor Marlow and his stress-induced spastic cough.

**Izzie:** (_finally looks up_) Stress-induced spastic cough?

**Mark:** Yeah, you should watch out for that.

_Mark winks at Izzie, turns and leaves. Izzie shakes her head and looks back at her papers. After a moment, she smiles to herself._

Mercy West hallway. _Callie taps a nurse on the shoulder._

**Callie:** Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Addison Montgomery.

**Addison (off-screen):** Callie! (_Camera turns to reveal Addison walking towards Callie, smiling_) Are you here to see O'Malley? I think he's scrubbing in right now but I can page him.

**Callie:** No_, actually I'm here to see you. Could we go to your office?_

Addison's office. _Addison enters followed by Callie. Addison sits at her desk and Callie sits in a chair facing her. Callie is fidgeting._

**Addison:** Okay, what's up?

**Callie:** I think I'm pregnant.

**Addison:** (_smiles_) You think? Have you taken a pregnancy test?

**Callie:** Yes, it's positive. But those things are only so accurate and I wanted to be sure so I was hoping you could check things out.

**Addison:** Alright. We'll give you a CT and a pelvic exam. That should tell us a lot.

**Callie:** Thank you. I know it's weird that I came out here when Seattle Grace has a fully capable OB-GYN squad, but I didn't want everyone talking. And you're my friend.

**Addison:** (_reaches across the desk to take Callie's hand_) I understand.

Seattle Grace first floor waiting room. _Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith are lounging on the chairs_.

**Meredith:** (_sighs_) I miss George.

**Cristina:** (_sighs_) I have a fish.

**Izzie:** (_looks up_) You have a fish?

**Cristina:** Yeah. Two fishes actually. They're those Siamese fighting ones. My mom had them delivered to my door with a card that said 'To help you through this tough time'.

_Meredith and Izzie giggle._

**Meredith:** Don't those, like, kill each other if they're in the same tank?

**Cristina:** How is a fish supposed to help me 'through' anything? Okay, it might be helpful if it was a filet of salmon or something and I could eat it, but what am I supposed to do with two fish the size of my palm?

**Izzie:** I had a fish when I was six. I won it at the Lewis County Fair and it died after two days.

**Meredith:** Doesn't anybody else miss George?

_Cristina and Izzie both shrug and look out the window. Meredith sighs. A pager starts beeping._

**Cristina:** That's me! (_Cristina exits_)

Seattle Grace hallway. _Colin and Doctor Bailey are going over some papers together. Cristina rushes by. Colin sees her and motions for Bailey to hold on._

Another hallway. _Cristina turns the corner quickly. Colin speeds up to her and grabs her arm._

**Cristina:** What the hell? Oh, it's you.

**Colin:** Ah, yes. Doctor Yang, I have a very interesting surgery this morning if you would like to scrub in.

**Cristina:** (_pauses for a moment, thinking_) No. (_turns to leave_)

**Colin:** No? It's open-heart!

**Cristina:** (_faces him_) Okay buddy, listen up. I don't care if you've got a guy on the table whose heart is coming out of his mouth. So if your strategy is to try and get me into bed by offering up some crazy surgeries, you might as well give up now because I'm not interested. In you or in any man. And if I was your only reason for coming here in the first place, you're better off running back to New Glouckanshire or wherever you came from!

_Cristina exits. Colin watches her go, looking peeved._

Seattle Grace hallway. _Derek is looking over some charts. Cristina enters._

**Cristina:** Doctor Shepherd, you paged me?

**Derek:** (_smiles_) It's day one of your neuro training, Doctor Yang. Now if you would be so kind, review the records on these three patients. (_passes her the charts_) Let me know if anything looks out of place.

**Cristina:** Yes sir.

_Cristina exits. Derek sighs and looks down at his watch. He looks up at the end of the hallway and sees his sister Nancy chatting with Mark._

**Derek:** Nancy!

_Nancy looks over and waves. She kisses Mark on the cheek and says goodbye. She walks over to Derek._

**Nancy:** (_smiling_) Hey stranger. (_Derek and Nancy hug_)

**Derek:** Why didn't you tell me you were in town?

**Nancy:** Last minute business thing. But my meeting ended early, so I stopped by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch before I have to catch my flight home.

**Derek:** Of course!

Chief Webber's office. _Richard is sitting at his desk, signing some papers. Meredith pokes her head in._

**Richard:** Come in, Doctor Grey. Please sit down.

_Meredith sits across from him. Richard puts down his pen and sighs._

**Richard:** You probably know why I asked to see you today.

**Meredith:** Yes sir.

**Richard:** Your friends seem to have all decided their career paths. Yang is going into neuro, Stevens chose cardio, and Karev is doing obstetrics. Have you put any thought into what type of surgeon you want to become?

**Meredith: **I know I haven't really expressed an interest in a particular field. I thought I wanted to do plastics, but lately I've been thinking about general surgery.

**Richard:** Ah, well I would be honored if you chose my area of expertise. But I suggest you take some time to decide if that's what you really want.

Seattle Grace OR. _Izzie and Colin are in surgery with three other doctors, including Doctor Bailey._

**Colin:** Alright Doctor Kross, close him up. (_turns around to leave_)

_A doctor steps forward and begins to stitch up the body. The needle accidentally punctures the stitches on the heart, however, and the heart starts to bleed. The pulse machine starts beeping rapidly. The doctor quickly applies pressure to the heart and looks around for help._

**Colin:** (_turns back_, _furious_) What the hell are you doing? Out of the way!

_Colin pushes her aside and quickly stitches the heart back up._

**Colin:** Since I'm working with a bunch of insipid fools, I'll stitch up the patient myself. Go!

_The two other doctors, as well as Izzie and Bailey, exit._

_Hallway outside the OR. Colin exits. Bailey, looking quite angry, is waiting for him in the hall. Izzie is with her._

**Bailey:** Doctor Marlow!

**Colin:** (_faces her_) Miranda! I've never seen a worse batch of ill-trained surgeons in my life! You'd better believe I will be speaking to Chief Webber about this immediately!

**Bailey:** Well when you go to see him, you should be sure to mention how you lost your damn mind in the OR with a patient on the table! I wonder what the Chief will say about that!

**Colin:** (_rips off his scrub cap_) That's it! I've had it with this place! You people are the most irresponsible, flighty, poorly trained group of physicians I have ever had the displeasure of working with. I'm resigning today and catching the next available flight back to San Francisco! (_Colin storms off and starts coughing hysterically)_

_Izzie puts her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. Bailey turns to her._

**Bailey:** Something funny Doctor Stevens?

**Izzie:** (_puts on a straight face_) Of course not.

Seattle Grace cafeteria. _Derek and Nancy are seated at a table eating lunch._

**Nancy:** You know the food here isn't that bad.

**Derek:** Surprised?

**Nancy:** Very.

**Derek:** So when are you going to start questioning me about my love life?

**Nancy:** (_smiles_) Now seems good. So are you still with that intern who you left Addison for?

**Derek:** No, I'm actually not with Meredith anymore. (_looks down_) I think I wanted it more than she did.

**Nancy:** (_sarcastic_) Maybe you should talk to Kathleen. I'm not the psychiatrist in this family and you sound like you could use a shrink.

**Derek:** It's possible, but your brutally honest relationship advice is quite often refreshing.

**Nancy:** Okay, here are my words of wisdom. Move on. As quickly as possible. Even if you think you can't, just pretend you can. You're still so young, and reasonably good-looking, (_Derek laughs_) and there are plenty of women out there looking for an eligible, well-coifed neurosurgeon to sweep them off their feet.

**Derek:** Funny you should say that. I actually met a woman. Her name is Nora and she teaches elementary school art. I'm definitely not ready for anything serious right now but she's very adorable and she's already seen me drunk so that parts over and done with –

**Nancy:** Okay, I really don't need details. If she lasts until Christmas, I'd love to meet her.

**Derek:** (_smiling_) And on that uplifting note, I suggest you leave if you want to catch your flight.

_Derek and Nancy stand up from their chairs. They hug and smile at one another. Nancy exits. Derek begins picking up the trays of food._

Locker room. _Alex, Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina are taking a break. Meredith and Cristina are seated on a bench. Izzie and Alex are standing at their lockers._

**Alex:** So I heard British Invasion totally lost it while he was operating on some dude today.

_Cristina and Meredith look up at Alex. Alex nods to Izzie and all three look towards her._

**Izzie:** Yeah. He's really kind of a nutcase, no offense Cristina. (_Cristina shrugs_) But I don't think he'll be here much longer anyway.

_Cristina looks down and studies her hands._

**Meredith:** So what are they going to do about finding a new cardiothoracic surgeon? I mean they've got Doctor Hahn over at Seattle Presbyterian, but they can't keep bringing her over.

**Cristina:** (_looking at the floor_) I'm sure they'll find someone. (_Izzie, Alex, and Meredith turn to look at her_)

**Meredith:** (_after a moment_) Well I still miss George.

**Cristina:** Me too. (_looks up_) God, who saw that coming?

**Meredith:** Well I say we have a get-together tonight at the house. Izzie, could you call George and tell him?

**Izzie:** (_looks away_) Uh, I don't have my phone.

**Alex:** I'll let him know. I'm going over to Mercy West today anyways.

**Cristina:** Why do you have to go to Mercy West? (_Izzie and Meredith look at each other and grin_)

**Alex:** Umm, I'll see you guys later, okay? (_turns to leave_)

**Meredith:** Eight o'clock, Alex!

_Alex exits._

**Cristina:** (_looks at Izzie and Meredith_) Why does he have to go to Mercy West?

Addison's office. _She is seated at her desk, filling out paperwork and fiddling with her glasses. She hears a knock on the door._

**Addison:** Come in!

_Alex enters, locking the doorknob behind him. _

**Addison:** (_drops her glasses_) Alex! What are you doing here?

**Alex:** You busy? (_starts walking towards her_)

**Addison:** Ah, well no, I just have some paperwork I'm filling out (_gestures at desk_) and I have to be in the OR in an hour or so –

**Alex:** (_spins Addison's chair around to face him and pulls her up_) Good. I'm on break too. (_starts to unbutton Addison's lab coat and kisses along her jaw line_)

**Addison:** (_stuttering_) We can't do this right now! Anyone could come in! I'm the chief of surgery, Alex!

**Alex:** You know what I find so sexy? That sophisticated, smart, hard-ass Addison Montgomery gets adorably tongue-tied when she's turned on.

**Addison:** (_pushes him away_) Oh get over yourself, you're not that good!

**Alex:** (_starts moving back towards her_) I'm not?

_They are about to kiss when there is another knock on the door. Addison and Alex freeze. Another knock. Addison jumps and bangs her knee on the desk._

**Addison:** Ah, one second! (_whispering_) Quick, hide under my desk!

**Alex:** I'm not hiding under your desk.

**Addison:** Okay! Well, then just be calm.

_Alex watches Addison with amusement as she straightens out her hair and lab coat. She unlocks the door and opens it to reveal Christopher, holding some papers._

**Addison:** Doctor Gordon! Please come in.

_Christopher enters and sees Alex. He looks at Addison strangely._

**Addison:** Doctor Christopher Gordon, Doctor Alex Karev. Doctor Karev was my intern over at Seattle Grace.

_Christopher nods and extends his hand. The two men shake and then look back at Addison._

**Alex:** Well, I was just leaving. Nice to meet you, Doctor Gordon.

**Christopher:** You as well.

**Addison:** Goodbye, Doctor Karev! Thank you for, umm, dropping off those articles!

_Alex rolls his eyes at Addison and then exits. Addison looks back at Christopher and smiles awkwardly._

**Christopher:** I have those test results you asked for. (_hands some papers to Addison_)

**Addison:** Oh, thanks.

_Christopher exits. Addison looks down at the papers and frowns._

Mercy West hallway. _Alex is walking down the hall. George is talking to a nurse. George sees Alex and looks confused._

**George:** Alex? (_Alex turns around_) What are you doing here?

**Alex:** Uh, well, Meredith wants to have a get together at the house and you are invited.

**George:** You drove ten miles across town just to tell me I was invited to a party?

**Alex:** No, not a party. I think it's supposed to be just a small thing. Izzie's cooking. Okay, I gotta go. See you tonight. (_Alex exits_)

Nurse's station. _Cristina and Izzie are leaning on the counter, looking through a window into the conference room where Richard and Colin are arguing._

**Izzie:** What do you think he's saying?

**Cristina:** I don't know. Can you read lips?

_Izzie starts squinting at the two men. Mark enters and walks up behind the girls._

**Mark:** What are we looking at?

**Izzie:** We're trying to figure out if Colin Marlow is leaving Seattle Grace.

**Cristina:** Ooh, look at the Chief! He looks like he's trying to pass a kidney stone or something.

_Izzie looks over and grimaces._

**Mark:** Could I interest either of you ladies in a Dupuytren's contracture surgery? Doctor Stevens?

**Izzie:** Sorry I'm busy.

_Izzie smiles at Mark and exits. Mark watches her go and smirks._

**Cristina:** I'm not busy!

Across the hospital in a different conference room. _Bailey and Callie are seated at a large table eating take-out salads. Derek enters_.

**Derek:** What am I hearing about Colin Marlow leaving Seattle?

**Callie:** Boy, news travels fast around here.

**Bailey:** Doctor Marlow had some trouble adjusting to the uh (pauses) climate.

**Derek:** What's Richard going to do about a new cardio surgeon?

**Bailey:** I'm guessing interviews will begin Monday.

_Derek nods and exits._

**Callie:** What's it like being a mother? You know, while trying to balance your career and everything.

**Bailey:** (_smiles_) I couldn't imagine a harder job, but I couldn't imagine a better one either. You and O'Malley considering having a baby?

**Callie:** (_looks down at her food and grins)_ I guess it doesn't matter. It might be too late to turn back now.

_Callie glances back up at Bailey, who looks surprised._

Meredith's kitchen. _Meredith and Alex are sitting on stools at the counter. Izzie is cooking pasta on the stove. Cristina enters holding two brown paper bags._

**Cristina:** I've got liquor.

**Izzie:** Yay!

_Alex removes the bottles from the bags and pours drinks for everyone. Cristina opens a cabinet and grabs a bag of chips. She hops on the counter and starts to eat._

**Meredith:** Don't eat too much. Izzie's making spaghetti Bolognese.

**Cristina:** Where's George?

_George enters carrying a bottle of red wine_.

**George:** I'm here!

**Meredith:** George!

_George walks over to Meredith's stool and puts his arm around her in greeting. He looks over at Izzie and they lock eyes for a moment._

**George:** I brought wine!

_He sets the bottle down on the counter and Izzie smiles at him._

**Izzie:** Pour me a glass.

**George:** So what's been happening at work?

**Meredith:** Oh my god, you won't believe what happened today –

**Izzie:** - Marlow flipped out in the OR –

**Alex:** - and he's leaving the hospital after duking it out with the Chief.

**Izzie:** Cristina, you never told us about his spastic cough.

**Meredith:** (_almost spits out her tequila_) His _what_?

_Camera zooms out and sound fades away as the five friends continue to laugh and talk._

Addison's office. _Addison is seated at her desk. Callie enters, smiling. She sits down across from Addison and takes a deep breath. Addison smiles at her apprehensively._

**Callie:** Okay, give it to me.

_Addison looks down at her papers and sighs. She looks back up at an expectant Callie._

**Addison:** (_sadly_) I don't quite know how to tell you this…(_Callie's face falls_) Your CT scan raised some red flags and your pelvic exam showed a large growth on your left ovary. You're not pregnant.

**Callie:** And the growth…

**Addison:** It looks like cancer.

**Callie:** How bad?

**Addison:** We're definitely in the early stages. Unfortunately that means blood work won't tell us anything.

**Callie:** So you have to open me up.

**Addison:** (_looks down_) Yes. (_looks back up_) I'm so sorry.

_Callie stares blankly at the wall and slowly nods her head._

**Callie:** (_under her breath_) Okay then. Okay.

**Meredith (voiceover):** Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day.

Cristina's apartment. _Cristina enters. She sets her bag down on the counter and walks over to the fish bowl. One of the fish is floating at the top of the bowl. Cristina furrows her brow and cocks her head._

Cristina's bathroom. _Camera view of toilet bowl as Cristina dumps the dead fish into the toilet. Camera goes black and flushing sound is heard._

**Meredith (VO):** But I guess we can't really knock the weather. After all, if it wasn't bad once in a while, nine out of ten people couldn't start a conversation.

Derek's trailer. _Derek's answering machine is blinking. Derek enters and presses the button to play his messages._

**Nora (message):** Umm, hi, this is Nora. It was fun seeing you at the grocer yesterday. I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow at noon. Well, you have my number.

_Derek smiles to himself and picks up the receiver._

George and Callie's room. _George enters smiling to himself. The camera pans over to show Callie sitting on the bed, watching George with a blank face. George finally meets her eyes and realizes something is wrong._

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Soundtrack to this episode: 

Bright Eyes "Bowl of Oranges" (opening scenes)

Joe Purdy "I Love the Rain the Most" (last scenes)

Interpol "Specialist"

Nick Drake "Pink Moon" (plays while the interns are hanging out at Meredith's)


	5. Another Brick in the Wall, Part 1

**A/N: **I know there are a few concerned MerDer fans out there, and I just wanted to say that I plan to get them back together. When, I do not know. But I'm trying really hard to make sure you guys don't hate Nora, and I hope you understand that she's not the reason they're apart. Dramaqueen214, I'm glad you like the soundtrack suggestions! I've had a lot of fun writing them. Also, reviews are love! (They make me write faster)

PS - If anyone is curious, here is who I picture in my head for the supporting cast:

Dr. Peter Cohen: Sendhil Romamurthy (Mohinder on Heroes - so hot!)

Nora Wilder: Alyssa Milano

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I promise.

**

* * *

**

**Another Brick in the Wall, Part 1.**

**Meredith (voiceover): **When an intern becomes a resident, it's kind of like moving from middle school to high school. You're trying to get your bearings and your pants are always an inch too short, but you feel like more of a grown up.

Neurosurgery office. _Derek and Cristina are examining some CT scans of brains on the wall. Cristina points something out and Derek nods._

**Meredith (VO):** You might think you can do anything, but you can't. All you've really done is passed a test. What comes after is proving yourself as a competent surgeon. And that task is much more daunting.

OR. _Alex is performing a C-section. He removes the baby and hands it to another doctor, smiling under his surgical mask. He begins to sew up the patient._

**Meredith (VO): **But it's easy to get distracted from the career goals… especially when the distractions happen to be the opposite sex. After all, we're still in high school, right?

Outside Chief's office. _Richard is shaking hands with an attractive male doctor. Izzie and Meredith are nearby, watching intently. Meredith is biting her lip and Izzie's mouth is hanging open a little. Cristina rushes up._

**Cristina:** What are we looking at?

**Izzie:** (_dream-like_) Grace's new cardio surgeon. Nurse Debbie wasn't lying when she said he was gorgeous. McDishy?

**Meredith: **No more nicknames! I'm starting to think we curse ourselves.

_The new doctor finishes talking to the chief and turns towards the ladies. Izzie and Meredith both try and pretend like they weren't looking._

**McDishy:** Hello, I'm Doctor Peter Cohen, new head of cardiothoracic surgery at Seattle Grace. I'm looking for Doctor Isobel Stevens, could one of you tell me where I could find her?

**Izzie:** (_smiling widely_) Hi! I'm Doctor Stevens. You can call me Izzie. I mean, when we're not with patient. Not that I expect us to spend quality time together or anything. (_blushes_) I just thought you should know…in case there is ever a time where you want to refer to me in a casual manner.

**Peter:** (_smiles_) Thank you, Doctor Stevens.

_Peter looks over to Meredith and Cristina. Meredith has been staring at him and is startled when he turns to her._

**Meredith:** Oh! Sorry, I'm so totally rude. I am Doctor Meredith Grey, and this is Cristina Yang.

_Cristina shakes Peter's hand firmly._

**Peter:** Nice to meet both of you. (_looks at Izzie_) Shall we?

_Izzie and Peter start to walk away. After a moment, Izzie turns around and gives a thumbs up to Meredith and Cristina. Cristina rolls her eyes and Meredith smiles._

**Cristina:** Regretting you didn't choose cardio?

**Meredith:** (_sighs_) No. Besides, I'm done with the inappropriate men thing.

**Cristina:** Right. Well, good luck on your meeting with the Chief.

**Meredith:** Thanks.

Addison's office. _Callie and George are seated in chairs next to each other. They are holding hands and looking towards Addison who is seated across from them at her desk. George looks concerned. Callie's face is hard-set._

**George:** What are our options?

**Addison:** Right now there aren't many. We won't know how bad it is until we've had a look inside. Once we're in, however, if the ovaries are affected we'll have to remove them straight-away.

**George:** Remove the…Can't you wait? I mean, don't we have time to talk about this?

**Addison:** No, not if we want to be sure the cancer doesn't spread.

_George starts to protest but Callie squeezes his hand._

**Callie:** (_looks at George_) It's okay. (_looks back to Addison_) I want the surgery done as soon as possible.

**Addison:** I've already made a call to Chief Webber. And I've also told him that I will be coming to Seattle Grace to perform the surgery myself.

**Callie:** (_gratefully_) Thank you.

**Addison:** (_smiles weakly at Callie_) You're welcome.

Glass sky bridge. _Bailey is walking down the bridge, looking over some papers. Adele enters from the stairwell, sees Bailey and walks over to her._

**Adele:** Miranda, just the person I was looking for.

_Bailey stops and looks up at Adele._

**Bailey:** Hello, Mrs. Webber. What can I do for you?

**Adele:** Oh, Adele, please.

_Bailey starts reading her charts and walking again and Adele tries to keep pace._

**Adele:** Well, as I'm sure you know, Richard has a very big birthday coming up. Fifty-five years old! That's quite a landmark. I wanted to throw him a party, and what better place to do it than right here? We could clear out some of the tables in the cafeteria, I'm sure it will look lovely lit up at night…Umm, what do you think, Miranda?

**Bailey:** (_stops walking and looks up_) I think it sounds like a fine idea. It will be good for us all to have some fun around here. But some of the nurses will have to stay upstairs, and the doctors will have their pagers, so I wouldn't anticipate a completely smooth evening.

**Adele:** Of course, I understand. Well I have to start planning then! Thank you, Miranda! (_Adele exits_)

Locker room. _Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex are changing out of their scrubs._

**Izzie:** - and apparently he pioneered this technique and they named it after him!

**Cristina:** Burke had lots of stuff named after him.

**Meredith:** (_to Cristina_) I don't think she cares.

**Alex:** I don't think you guys need to sleep with any more attendings.

**Izzie:** You are not one to talk! And besides, I haven't slept with any attendings, only interns.

_Meredith raises her eyebrows at Izzie._

**Izzie:** (_shrugs_) What?

**Cristina:** (_grins_) You said interns. As in plural. Who have you been screwing and not telling us? (_pauses_) And why is Alex not one to talk?

**Izzie:** I didn't mean plural. It was only Alex.

_Alex, Cristina, and Meredith exchange eyes._

**Izzie:** I hate you all.

Shot of glass sky bridge. Fast-forward of sun setting then rising.

Elevator. _Addison gets on board and presses a button. The doors almost close, but a hand slips through and stops them. They open back up to reveal Mark and Derek. The two men get on the elevator and stand on either side of Addison._

**Derek:** (_smiles_) Hey, what are you doing here? Meeting with Richard?

**Addison:** No, actually. Callie is having surgery today and as her doctor and her friend, I need to be here.

**Derek:** Then I'll make sure to stop in and say hello. If you need me for anything, I'll probably be in the neuro office.

_Derek gets off on his floor. Addison and Mark are left alone on the elevator._

**Mark:** I guess it's too much to ask that you and I could be friends like you and Derek?

**Addison:** It's not that it's too much to ask, Mark. Our relationship was so much more complicated than Derek's and mine, and just don't think you and I will ever be at that place, you know? Where we can look at each other and see nothing more than a friend.

_Addison smiles at Mark and exits the elevator._

**Mark:** Addie! (_Addison turns around_) I'm gonna try.

_Addison smiles weakly._

**Addison:** (_nods_) Okay.

Conference room. _Meredith, Cristina, Alex, and Izzie are seated in chairs around the large table along with a handful of other doctors. At the front of the room stand Bailey and Adele._

**Bailey:** You must to have your pagers with you at all times. I don't care how much fun you are having, if you have one drink I will hook you up to an IV faster than you can say 'it was only a Diet Coke'.

_Cristina and Meredith grin at each other._

**Adele:** The party starts at seven and will be held in the cafeteria. Patients are welcome too if they feel well enough.

**Alex:** What about people who don't work here? Are they allowed to come?

**Adele:** Of course.

**Bailey:** Alright, people. Time to get back to work. And if I hear anyone discussing the Chief's party when they're supposed to be talking about a patient, your ass is mine. Now move!

Patient room. _Callie is in a hospital bed and hooked up to an IV. George is seated in a chair next to the bed and he is holding her hand. Addison enters._

**Addison:** (looks at Callie) Hey.

**Callie:** (_smiles)_ Hey. So I guess this is my big day, huh?

**Addison:** Yep, it's a very big day. The OR is scheduled for this afternoon at one. The surgery should take less than an hour, but you'll be out for longer than that. This kind of thing can take a lot out of your body, especially if we remove both ovaries, so you're going to have to stay in the hospital for four to six days.

**Callie:** Thank you again, Addison.

_Addison smiles and exits._

Outside Callie's room. _Addison enters with George right behind her._

**George:** Doctor Montgomery? (_Addison turns around_) I can't lose her. She's my wife. It's just…the last time someone I loved was on that table…

**Addison:** O'Malley, she's going to be fine. But right now I don't know any more than you do. So we have to do the surgery.

_George nods and exits. Addison sighs and turns around. At the end of the hallway is Alex. They both look up and see each other. Alex walks over._

**Alex:** You didn't tell me you were going to be here today.

**Addison:** Yeah, I didn't know I was going to be here either until last night.

**Alex:** Is that why you didn't come over? I was starting to take it personal. (_smiles_)

**Addison:** (_looks down_) Yeah. It's Callie. She's the reason I'm here today, I have to operate on her this afternoon. She probably has ovarian cancer.

**Alex:** Oh. (_looks uncomfortable_) Well if there's anything –

**Addison:** There's not. (_smiles at him_) Don't worry about it.

Secluded hallway. _Izzie and Meredith are sitting in wheelchairs facing each other. Izzie's feet are propped on the armrests of Meredith's chair and Meredith's legs are hooked under the armrests of Izzie's._

**Izzie:** So how was your meeting with the Chief yesterday?

**Meredith:** Good. I told him I wanted to pursue general surgery.

**Izzie:** Isn't that his specialty?

**Meredith:** Yes. Which means that I will be directly under my dead mother's ex-lover for the next six months.

**Izzie:** Kinda twisted.

**Meredith:** Yup.

_Cristina enters and lays down on a gurney along the opposite wall._

**Cristina:** Ugh. Two cerebral aneurysms and a hemorrhagic stroke. Who would've thought I'd ever be tired of bleeding brains? I think Shepherd is trying to kill me. (_props her head up on her hand_) What are you two doing?

**Meredith:** Izzie's hiding from the new cardio guy.

**Cristina:** Why? What happened to Doctor McDishy?

**Izzie:** Oh, he's still dishy. But he's also totally neurotic. I've never seen someone more concerned with hygiene in my life. He washed his hands like six times after surgery, during which, I might add, he changed his gloves twice! I was ready to dunk him in the 'soiled linens' bin.

_Cristina and Meredith start giggling._

Nurse's station. _Nora is leaning against the counter. Derek enters, sees her and smiles._

**Nora: **Ready for lunch?

**Derek:** Just let me drop off these charts and I'm good to go.

_Derek puts the charts in a bin at the station then turns around to face Nora._

**Derek:** I know this might sound weird because we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, but would you be my date for my boss's birthday party next Saturday?

**Nora:** Yeah, that sounds fine. Your boss…as in the chief of surgery? Where's the party?

**Derek:** Well, it's kind of here. I mean, in case of an emergency or something, it probably isn't a good idea for all the surgeons to be out of the hospital at the same time.

**Nora:** I see. And what about that girl you told me about? Will she be here?

**Derek:** I would expect so.

**Nora:** Alright, you might not get this because you're a guy, but sometimes a woman can get a little upset when their ex-boyfriend of less than a month shows up to a party with another girl.

**Derek:** I get that more than you know. I'm not entirely insensitive.

**Nora:** Okay, I'll go. But no public groping. (_grins_)

**Derek:** I wouldn't dream of it.

**Nora:** Good. Let's go eat.

_They exit._

Hallway outside Callie's room. _Meredith enters. She spots Bailey through the window of Callie's room._

Callie's room. _Callie is in bed and Bailey is talking to her. They both stop and look up as Meredith enters. Meredith notices that Callie is in bed and looks confused._

**Meredith:** Callie? What's going on? Does George know you're here?

**Bailey:** Doctor Grey, what are you doing in here?

**Callie:** It's fine, Bailey. (_smiles at Meredith_) George is probably somewhere getting coffee. I'm having surgery today. The doctors at Mercy West found a cyst on my ovary.

_Meredith bites her lip and her eyes widen. Callie looks a little embarrassed._

**Bailey:** Wipe that look off your face, Grey. What did you come in here for in the first place?

**Meredith:** Right. Adele wants to know how large the cafeteria is in cubic feet. She seemed to think you might know this piece of information.

**Bailey:** (_rolls her eyes_) Tell her I don't know, and that she can get a ruler and measure it herself!

**Meredith:** Okay. Will do. Umm, it was good to see you Callie. I mean, obviously not good to see you in this condition, but…yeah. Bye. (_She quickly exits_)

Neurosurgery office. _Derek is working on the computer. Mark is perched on the desk next to the computer._

**Mark:** So how are things going with you and the art teacher?

**Derek:** (_smiles_) You still can't resist prying into my personal life, can you?

**Mark:** (_smirks_) I consider it one of my better hobbies.

**Derek:** Your only hobby is women. Inappropriate women, I might add. (_pauses_) Things with Nora are good. I'm not looking for anything serious, but it's good. I invited her to the Chief's party, so you can meet her then. And don't get any ideas. (_looks over at Mark_)

_Mark puts his hands up and slowly backs out of the room, grinning. Cristina enters._

**Cristina:** Doctor Shepherd, you paged me?

**Derek:** Yes, Doctor Yang. Come have a look at this angiogram.

**Cristina:** Is this a patient, sir?

**Derek:** No, more of a pop quiz. Tell me what you see.

**Cristina:** Well, there's quite a bit of swelling in the vestibulocochlear nerve. It's probably the neurons and the myelin-forming cells. My best guess, not knowing the patient's history, would be acoustic neuroma.

**Derek:** (_smiles_) Very good, Yang.

**Cristina:** Is that all you need?

**Derek:** Yes. (_Cristina turns to exit_) Cristina? (_Cristina turns back around_) This doesn't have to be so awkward. I know that you and Meredith are very close and that Preston and I were as well, but we don't have to keep pretending we're not familiar.

**Cristina:** With all do respect Doctor Shepherd, I'd prefer that we did. (_She exits_)

Derek sighs and looks back to the computer. _He hears a knock and looks up to see Addison leaning against the doorway._

**Derek:** Hey. How are you doing?

_Addison enters and leans against the desk Derek is working at._

**Addison:** You've operated on a friend. Burke. How did you do it? Because everytime I think of cutting my friend open and holding her life in my hands, I just feel like…I can't. I can't do this, Derek.

**Derek:** (_puts his hand on Addison's knee_) You can. You can do this. You just remember that she trusted you because she knows you're the right person for the job.

Hallway. _Izzie is walking, head down, looking at her pager. She turns a corner and collides with George. They retreat a few steps and stare at each other._

**George:** Izzie.

**Izzie:** Hi, George. Umm, Meredith told me about Callie. I'm really sorry. (_Izzie gives George a stiff and awkward hug_)

**George:** (_backs away and looks down_) Yeah. Doctor Montgomery gave me the week off so I guess I'll be here. I hope that's not a problem.

**Izzie:** _(quickly_) It's not.

_Over Izzie's shoulder, George sees Callie, on a bed, being wheeled out of her room by Bailey. They are headed for surgery. George pushes past Izzie and rushes over towards Callie._

**George:** (_looking down at Callie_) Hey. Hey, it's me. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll see you in a couple of hours.

**Callie:** (_smiles sleepily_) I love you.

**George:** I love you too. I love you so much.

_Callie is wheeled away. George watches her go. Camera turns around to reveal Izzie watching George. She takes a deep breath but it catches in her throat. Camera focuses further behind Izzie to show Mark watching the whole thing. He looks sympathetic._

OR. _Addison, Bailey, and a few other doctors surround Callie, who is on the table and anesthetized. Addison takes a deep breath. Camera focuses on her face as she makes an incision._

**Bailey:** Doctor Montgomery, would you like me to…?

**Addison:** Thank you, Doctor Bailey.

_Bailey finishes making the incisions._

**Addison:** Alright, let's have a look.

_Camera shows Addison and Bailey's expressions as they look. Both women furrow their brows. They look up at each other and lock eyes._

**Addison:** Okay, it looks like both ovaries are affected. We're gonna have to take them out. After that's done, I want samples taken to the lab for testing.

_Addison and Bailey get to work._

Locker room. _Cristina and Meredith are changing out of their scrubs. Peter Cohen enters. Meredith and Cristina watch him intently as he walks over to his locker. He opens it, removes a bottle of Purell and squirts a drop onto his hand. He rubs his hands together and then removes a lint roller and rolls it on his pants. Meredith glances at Cristina, whose brows are furrowed. Peter shuts his locker and exits. When he is gone, Meredith and Cristina burst out laughing._

**Meredith (voiceover):** Just like in high school, hospitals are all about gossip. Part of the game is hiding the pieces of yourself you don't want others to discover.

Hallway outside OR_. Alex is slumped against the wall. Addison exits from the OR looking exhausted. She sees Alex and sinks back against the wall opposite him. They lock eyes and smile at each other._

**Meredith (VO):** If you don't hide the pieces well enough, you can get figured out. And vulnerable is not something you want to be in high school.

Supply closet. _Izzie is seated on the floor in the dark, resting her back against the bed. She is crying. Light from the door opening causes her to look up and see Mark. Izzie wipes her eyes on her sleeve, stands up, and wipes off her pants. She keeps her eyes on the floor. Mark reaches out to the side of her face and tilts her head up. She looks up at him, apprehensive. He leans down and lightly touches his lips to hers. Izzie's eyes close._

**Meredith (VO):** But I think we all secretly want to be figured out. By someone, someone who can look at us and see the past and the pain and want us in spite of it.

Hallway. _Bailey is looking in on George and Callie through the window. George is holding Callie's hand and talking to her. Callie is silent but smiling. Addison enters and stands beside Bailey. Both women smile. Another woman enters. Mid-50's, brownish-red dyed hair._

**Woman:** Excuse me, do either of you know Alex Karev?

_Addison and Bailey turn around._

**Bailey:** Yes, he was my intern. Who are you?

**Woman:** I'm Louise Bowers, Alex's mother.

Chief Webber's office. _Richard enters and hangs up his coat. He turns around and his expression changes to surprise._

**Richard:** Preston?

_Camera turns to reveal Burke sitting in a chair by the chief's desk. He looks slightly anxious._

**To Be Continued**

Soundtrack to the episode:

Ambulance LTD "Primitive (The Way I Treat You)" (opening scenes)

Adam Merrin "Falling" (last scenes)


	6. Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2

**A/N: **I just wanted to let you guys know that I appreciate all the reviews. This chapter was quite difficult for me to write. The further I get with these "episodes", the less I have to rely on Shonda and so it's a lot tougher (especially with bringing Burke back). Hopefully you guys like it. Even if you don't, please let me know.

**Noticable881 and nikkitan89** - Thank you for being faithful readers and reviewing each of my chapters.

**Tudorqueen** - You are incredibly sweet! I too have missed seeing the characters I know and love on my TV each week. I feel that mid-season the writers got lazy with the storylines. I didn't feel that the characters were growing in any particular direction.

**gwennon** - I agree that Meredith and Derek rock the angst better than any other TV couple!

**

* * *

**

**Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2.**

**Meredith (voice-over): **As surgeons, we come to think of everything as having as easy fix. Set a bone, stitch a wound, and you're out the door. Maybe that's why we're so perplexed by the thought of love.

Joe's bar. _Meredith and Cristina are sitting on bar stools. Joe is in front of them, drying off clean glasses._

**Meredith:** (_slight slur_) Joe, did you know that Derek has a girlfriend?

**Joe:** Uh, yeah. The art teacher lady. I think they actually met here.

**Meredith:** Did you hear that? (_Meredith elbows Cristina_) Does he pick up all his women at bars? I mean, does he have to get them drunk for them to be interested?

**Joe:** Why so bitter? I thought you were the one who ended it.

_A man saunters up next to Cristina._

**Man:** May I interest you ladies -

**Cristina:** Don't bother buddy. (_Cristina shoots Joe a 'what the hell' look_)

**Meredith (VO):** When it comes to matters of the heart, there is no easy fix, no simple explanation. Heartbreak is like a disease without a cure. We can't pinpoint exactly where the trouble began, we only know the symptoms.

Chief Webber's office. _Richard is seated at his desk, looking stern. Across from him sits Burke, who looks anxious._

**Richard:** I thought you were in San Francisco with your family.

**Burke:** I was. And thank you for giving me the time off. My head…was a complete mess.

**Richard:** (_crosses his arms over his chest_) Preston, everyone was very concerned about you. Cristina didn't even know where you were. I thought you told her.

**Burke:** No.

_The two men stare at each other for a few moments, Richard nodding slightly._

**Burke:** Anyway, I came back to give you notice. I won't be returning to work here anymore. A research clinic in London offered me a job. (_Richard frowns_) There's nothing left for me here. I didn't get chief, and there's no future for Cristina and I. At least not the type of future I hoped for.

**Richard:** (_nods_) I see.

**Burke:** I leave for London on Sunday. I'm here over the weekend to tie up some loose ends.

**Richard:** (_somberly_) Well, this end is tied. And I hope you know this was a walk in the park compared to what's gonna happen to you when Yang finds out you're here.

**Burke:** (_nods and looks down_) Yes sir.

Nurse's station. _Addison and Bailey enter, followed by Louise Bowers. The three women stand next to the counter._

**Addison: **Alex just left. I could page him if you'd like, to let him know you're here.

**Louise:** No, that's fine. Actually, I was looking for you (_turns to Bailey_).

**Bailey:** Excuse me?

**Louise:** You were his resident, right? It's just, well, I have some money for him. I've been saving up over the past year to help him pay off some of his medical school debt. Here. (_shoves an envelope towards Bailey_) Would you please make sure he gets it?

**Bailey:** Uh, wouldn't you like to give it to him yourself?

**Louise:** He wouldn't accept it. We actually haven't spoken for a long time. But last year, he sent me a copy of his acceptance into your program. (_tears up_) I'm so proud of him, and I know he's probably struggling to pay off those student loans. Here, take it. (_Puts envelope in Bailey's hands_)

**Addison:** You're sure you don't want to see him?

**Louise:** (_looks down_) I just don't think he would want to see me. (_looks back up at Bailey_) Please, just give him the money.

_Louise hastily exits, wiping her eyes. Addison and Bailey turn and look at each other._

Supply closet. _Izzie and Mark are standing a foot apart, staring at each other. Mark's hands are on Izzie's waist. Izzie is looking at Mark with wide eyes._

**Izzie:** Why did you do that?

**Mark:** (_looks down, slightly embarrassed, then looks back up at Izzie and grins_) O'Malley really did a number on you, huh?

**Izzie:** What? How do you – where did you hear that?

**Mark:** I know a jilted dirty mistress when I see one.

**Izzie:** (_pauses_) Oh.

_They stare at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, Izzie's pager goes off. She looks down at it then looks back up at Mark. Mark nods at her and Izzie quickly exits._

Hallway. _Izzie rushes down the hallway, looking in windows. She sees Peter and Alex at the end of the hall and moves toward him._

**Izzie:** (_slightly breathless_) I just got the page. What's going on?

**Peter:** A new patient has just been admitted and it looks like she'll need surgery. Let's have a look.

Patient's room. _Izzie, Alex, and Peter enter. A pregnant woman is lying in the bed. She is mid-30's, with white-blonde hair._

**Peter:** This is Mariann Roswell. She was in the emergency room this morning complaining of severe chest pain. Scans show a large aneurysm in the aorta. What would you suggest, Doctor Stevens?

**Izzie:** I would recommend a replacement of the damaged valve with a graft.

**Peter:** Very good. Miss Roswell, you are scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. (_Mariann nods in understanding_) Doctor Stevens and I will be doing the graft, and Doctor Karev will monitor the baby's vitals throughout the surgery.

Shot of Meredith's house. _It is the next day and it is light and sunny outside._

Kitchen_. Meredith and Cristina are seated on stools at the counter, hunched over cups of coffee._

**Cristina:** Ugh, my head hurts.

**Meredith:** (_hung-over as well_) Maybe you shouldn't have threatened Joe with a plastic knife when he tried to cut you off.

**Cristina:** Shut up. (_takes a sip of coffee_)

_Alex and Izzie enter, looking well-rested._

**Izzie:** Good morning!

**Cristina:** (_moaning_) My ears! (_crosses her arms and puts her head down)_

**Alex:** (_opens the freezer_) Anyone want a bagel? (_removes a bag of frozen bagels_)

**Izzie:** Ooh, me. (_in British accent_) So, Doctor Karev, are you excited about our surgery this morning?

**Alex:** (_British accent_) Why, yes. I am anticipating it with immense pleasure. (_Izzie giggles_)

**Meredith:** (_looks at them oddly_) I'm so glad I won't remember this conversation in an hour.

Callie's room. _Callie is in bed, watching Tom and Jerry on TV. Addison enters and Callie switches the television off. Addison sits down on the bed._

**Callie:** Hey.

**Addison:** How are you feeling?

**Callie:** Tired, but I feel alright.

**Addison:** Where's O'Malley?

**Callie:** (_smiles_) I told him to go back to the hotel and get some rest. He's been hovering.

_The two women pause. Addison looks at the floor. Callie studies her._

**Callie:** Okay, spill.

**Addison:** (_looks up_) Oh, there's nothing to spill.

**Callie:** Shut up. All I've had to listen to for the past two days is how I can't have kids anymore and the doomed state of our country. Please, enlighten me with a brighter topic. For instance, how are things with Karev?

**Addison:** (_blushes_) Are you sure you don't want to talk about…what you're going through? I mean, it's a lot more important.

**Callie:** I don't want to hear any more sob stories, especially about me. You found out you couldn't have children, and you're finally getting things together. I'd much rather hear an uplifting, Oprah-worthy story.

**Addison:** (_laughs awkwardly_) Well, I don't know about Oprah-worthy.

_A knock is heard. The camera pans over to reveal George standing in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee._

**Callie:** Hey!

**George:** (_smiles sweetly at Callie_) Hi. How is she doing, Doctor Montgomery?

**Addison:** Well, I looked over her charts from this morning and the nurse said she is doing excellent. But because of how draining the surgery can be, I would recommend bed rest for at least another thirty-six hours.

_Addison's pager goes off. Addison looks down at it and then back up and Callie and George._

**Addison:** I have to get back to Mercy West. I'll be back later this afternoon to check on you.

_Addison nods at George and smiles at Callie. She exits._

Elevators._ The left one is closed. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, and Alex enter the right one. As the doors close, the left elevator opens. Burke exits._

On-call room. _The lights are off. Derek is sleeping on the bottom bunk on one of the beds. He stirs as voices approach._

Outside on-call room. _Meredith and Cristina are walking towards the door. Both look a bit haggard._

**Cristina:** Why did we drink that much tequila? Am I like a masochist or something?

**Meredith:** I'm gonna go take a nap.

**Cristina:** I gotta go find Shepherd.

**Meredith:** See ya.

_Cristina grunts and walks away. Meredith opens the door to the on-call room._

On-call room. _Meredith enters. She sees Derek sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes._

**Meredith:** Damn. A girl can't even get a nap?

**Derek:** (_looks up_) I was just leaving. (_He makes to get up and leave_)

**Meredith: **Cristina's looking for you. You know it's not fair to her that you're schlepping around with your artsy girlfriend and ignoring your job.

_Derek turns away from the door and looks at Meredith._

**Derek:** _(coldly_) That doesn't even deserve a response. You're obviously still drunk. (_turns around and puts his hand on the knob_)

**Meredith:** (_shouts_) And you're obviously a liar. (_Derek turns back around to face her_) You told me I was the love of your life. Here we are, weeks later, and you're already moving on with some girl. When Addison came to Seattle, it took _months_ before I could even consider having a relationship with anyone else. (_spitefully_) Did you mean any of it?

**Derek:** (_shakes head_) No, you don't get to do this. _You_, left me. _You_, chose everyone else over me. I meant it when I said you were the love of my life. You still are. But I can't do this. I don't understand you. I thought I did, but I don't. I know I broke your trust, but I thought we were going somewhere. I can't wait around for you to finally let me in. So yeah, you are the love of my life. But if you loved me half as much, your friends wouldn't know more about you than I did!

_They stare at each other for a few moments. Meredith's mouth is hanging open slightly. Derek turns and leaves the room. Meredith sinks down on the bed and puts her head in her hands. _

Shot of glass sky bridge.

Nurse's station. _Izzie is standing at the counter looking at some papers. Olivia is sitting at the station. Mark enters and stands next to Izzie. Izzie glances at him, and Mark grins at her. Izzie looks down uncomfortably. Olivia looks at Izzie and then Mark._

OR. _Peter operating on Mariann Roswell._

Conference room. _Bailey and Alex are seated at a large conference table. Bailey slides the envelope from Louise across the table to Alex. Alex looks at the envelope and back at Bailey with an emotionless expression._

Elevator. _Meredith is on board. She looks over to her left, but there is no one there. She looks forward again._

Shot of Seattle at night, lights glowing.

Cafeteria. _The tables have been cleared away and the lights are dimmed. Silver and blue balloons are everywhere. People are dressed up in suits and dresses. Adele and Richard stand next to each other, arms around the others' waists_.

**Adele:** Do you like it, Richard?

**Richard:** (_looks at Adele lovingly_) I couldn't be happier.

_Derek enters, holding Nora's hand._

**Derek:** (_all smiles_) Happy birthday, Richard!

**Richard:** Thank you.

**Derek:** I'd like you to meet Nora Wilder. (_Richard extends his hand_)

**Nora:** Happy birthday. It's wonderful to meet you.

**Richard:** You as well.

_Derek and Nora turn to Adele and start talking. Richard looks across the room towards Meredith, who is standing by the punch bowl with Cristina. Meredith is watching Derek, When she sees the Chief, she turns back to Cristina and laughs at something she said._

Near the cafeteria. _Alex and Addison are walking towards the party. Addison suddenly stops._

**Alex:** (_turns back to look at her_) What are you doing?

**Addison:** I'm kind of freaking out here. I mean, this is pretty much our debut as a couple. Stevens is the only one who knows we've been seeing each other. What if people think it's weird? If people think it's weird, are you gonna get all trippy again?

**Alex:** (_smiles_) I don't care what anyone thinks. (_leans close to Addison's ear)_ Besides, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave.

_Alex steps back and cocks an eyebrow at Addison. Addison rolls her eyes and takes his hand._

Callie's room. _Callie is in bed. George is seated beside her, rifling through a magazine._

**George:** Ooh, the Japanese are inventing a car that can drive underwater!

**Callie:** George, if you want to go down to the party, I really don't mind.

**George:** I don't care about that party. I'd much rather stay here with you.

_George leans over and kisses Callie. Callie smiles at him reluctantly._

Cafeteria. _Mark is standing off to the side with a glass of punch in his hand. He is watching Addison and Alex, dancing and laughing. Izzie enters and stands next to him. She looks towards Addison and then back at Mark._

**Izzie:** So you can recognize a jilted dirty mistress from personal experience, huh?

**Mark:** (_turns, surprised to see her_) Uh, yeah.

**Izzie:** Are you in love with her?

**Mark:** (_pauses and takes a sip of his drink_) It's kind of hard not to be, but I'm doing my best.

_Izzie nods in understanding and looks back at Addison and Alex._

**Mark:** (_turns to Izzie_) What do you say we pay our respects to Richard and then ditch this party? We'll get drunk and I'll paw at you and when we see each other the next day we'll act like we don't remember any of it.

_Izzie looks at him, amused. She laughs and shakes her head. Mark winks at her._

Dance floor. _Addison and Alex are dancing. Addison's arms are wrapped around Alex's neck and he is grinning at her._

**Addison:** I feel like I've been so busy lately with Callie and Mercy West. What's been going on? Anything…big?

**Alex:** (_looks away_) No, just same the same old stuff. Murphy's got me on a pretty tight leash.

_He looks back at Addison. Addison nods and looks across the room. Her eyebrows raise in surprise._

Refreshments table. _Meredith and Cristina are standing by the punchbowl with drinks in their hands. Cristina is looking at Alex and Addison._

**Cristina:** And it's all coming together now.

_Meredith giggles. Cristina turns and looks at her._

**Cristina:** (_smiles_) You knew about this?

**Meredith:** I caught Addison leaving Alex's room at six in the morning a couple weeks ago.

_Cristina looks away, smiling and shaking her head. Suddenly, she stops smiling. Her eyes appear to have locked on something across the room._

Cut to Burke, who has just entered the party. _He looks around, hands in his pockets. His gaze eventually falls on Cristina, who is looking at him with surprise._

Cut to Meredith. _She sees that Cristina is looking at something. She follows her gaze and looks over and sees Burke. She looks back at Cristina with a worried expression._

Cut to Addison and Alex. _They are both looking at Burke quizzically._

Cut to Izzie and Mark. _They appear to have gathered their things and were making to exit, but they stop and look._

Cut back to Cristina, who is still looking at Burke. _She breaks his gaze, looks down at the floor and shakes her head. She then turns and rushes out. Meredith watches her go, brow furrowed._

Outside the hospital. _Cristina rushes out. She bends over and puts her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. Burke follows her. Cristina turns around to face him. He looks very concerned. Cristina holds up her hands and shrugs. They stare at each other for a few moments._

**Burke:** Cristina.

**Cristina:** (_sniffs and holds her head up_) What are you doing here? No, wait, a better question. Where the hell have you been?

**Burke:** (_uncomfortable) _I was in San Francisco, visiting family. I'm back for a while to finish some things. (_looks at Cristina_) Well, for one, I was going to transfer all the papers to the apartment in your name. (_clears throat_) And I want to let you know that I'm, uhh, moving to London.

_Cristina stares at him, wide-eyed and expectant._

**Cristina:** That's it? (_pauses_) I can't believe this! I can't…I loved you. And you humiliated me. I did everything for you. I hid your tremor from everyone, I did all the big wedding crap…just to have it not be enough for you.

**Burke:** It's not –

**Cristina:** (_starts to tear up_) Shut up! I don't know who the hell I am anymore because of you! You wrecked me! (_voice lowers_) And then you leave me all alone. And I am trying to pick myself up again. But I can't. Because you turned me into this girl! This girl, who sacrifices her career and herself just for a man! I can't even do cardio surgery anymore. (_pauses_) Oh, and by the way, I painted the living room orange. That beige was too damn depressing.

_Burke stands there and watches Cristina as she begins to sob._

**Cristina:** Go! Leave! Go to London, and don't leave anything behind this time!

_Burke's face looks pained. He reaches out to Cristina but then retracts his hand. After a moment, he turns and walks away._

Cafeteria. _Peter is sitting at a table on the outskirts of the party. He looks distant. Meredith pulls a chair out and sits down next to him._

**Peter:** Oh. Hello there.

Meredith smiles at him and looks out at the dance floor. _Nora and Derek are slow dancing. Derek is smiling at Nora. Peter watches Meredith's face._

**Peter:** You two, you were involved.

**Meredith:** (_looks at Peter and then down at the table_) Yeah. (_pauses_) What are you, some kind of mind reader?

**Peter:** (_smiles awkwardly_) Um, no. Well, no one really talks to me here except for Nurse Debbie. And she seems to know quite a bit about the lot of you.

**Meredith:** (_smiles and laughs a little_) Of course. (_starts to stand up_) Oh, and here's a word of advice. Maybe more people would want to talk to you if you cooled it with the hand sanitizer.

_Meredith smiles at Peter and walks away. Peter looks down at the table, slightly embarrassed, and smiles sheepishly._

Cristina's apartment. _Cristina enters, looking exhausted. She is still dressed from the party. She walks over to the counter, and sees a folded piece of paper. She opens the paper and begins to read._

**Burke (voiceover):** My dearest Cristina. You should know my reasons for leaving Seattle are not because of anything you have done. I know that you have changed as a person and that I am at fault.

Cut to hotel room. _Burke is packing clothes into a suitcase._

**Burke (VO): **I know you might hate me. I hate myself. I hate what I've done to you, and this is why I have to go.

Cut to subway. Burke is holding on to a metal bar. His suitcase is in the other hand.

**Burke (VO):** I love the woman you are, the woman you were before me. And you deserve to be that woman.

Cut to airport. _Burke hands a boarding pass to a flight attendant._

**Burke (VO):** And the only way I know to get her back is to set you free. So this is me, letting go. Because I love you.

Cut to plane taking off.

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Songs from this episode:

The Bravery "Out of Line" (plays in opening scene with Cristina and Meredith at Joe's)

Frou Frou "The Dumbing Down of Love" (plays as Derek leaves Meredith in the on-call room and during the montage that follows)

Cat Power "I Found a Reason" (plays when Cristina and everyone see Burke)

Ingrid Michaelson "Breakable" (ending scenes with Burke's VO)

* * *

**A/N 2: **In case any of you guys were wondering, I'll share some of my thoughts at where the characters are at right now. I'll start with Cristina. I love Burketina, I really do, but I saw no realistic way to salvage this relationship. It's true that over the course of Season 3 Cristina has completely lost herself in her efforts to accomodate Burke. And if Burke truely loves her (which I believe he does), the only thing he can do is let her go so she can find herself again. Because the Cristina we all know and love is not the kind of woman that Burke wants to marry. On to Meredith and Derek. I think Derek had a valid arguement in the finale. He had fought for her, and she continually refused to let him in. While I find that completely understandable, considering how dark and twisty Meredith is, I think Derek knows that there's nothing he can do. The ball's in Meredith's court. And I think Meredith loves Derek very much, and wants him to be happy. But she possibly feels like someone as scary and damaged as herself doesn't deserve him. Anyway, this is just my opinion on where these guys are at the moment, at least in this particular story. 


	7. Truth Doesn't Make a Noise

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely and kind reviews! I truly appreciate all of them. I may update this chapter with a second author's note later, so feel free to leave any questions or comments and I will try and answer them! (now updated at the end of the chapter)

* * *

**Truth Doesn't Make a Noise**

**Meredith (voiceover): **Secrets. Lies. The bitter truth. It's what Lifetime original movies are made of.

Alex's room. _He is in bed. He stirs and wakes. He rolls over and sees that he is alone. He turns back to his side of the bed and opens the door of his bedside table. He pulls out the check from his mother and studies it._

**Meredith (VO):** But here's a simple difference between life and fiction. When it comes to truth, there's not always some shocking confession involved. Most of the truth, as we know it, comes from our own intuition.

Callie's room at Seattle Grace. _Callie is sitting on the bed in regular clothes. On her wrist is her hospital band. She is staring into space and fiddling with her wedding ring. She snaps out of it and looks towards the door._

**Twelve hours ago**

Meredith's kitchen. _Addison is sitting at the counter in an oversized University of Iowa sweatshirt, reading to newspaper and nursing a cup of coffee. Izzie enters in her pajamas._

**Izzie:** Where's Alex?

**Addison:** (_looks up_) Asleep.

_Izzie walks over to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup. She takes a sip and swallows._

**Izzie:** Okay, so is this supposed to be weird? I mean, I'm living in a house with my ex boyfriend and having breakfast with his new girlfriend. That's weird, right?

**Addison:** I'm just kind of going with it.

_Izzie nods and looks around._

**Addison:** If you don't mind me asking, uh, what's Alex's relationship with his family? He doesn't talk about them much.

_Izzie frowns and opens her mouth to speak. Alex enters in pajama pants and a black tank top. He walks up behind Addison and puts his hands on her shoulders. Addison wriggles out of her chair._

**Addison:** Um, I should go get dressed.

_Addison exits. Alex gives Izzie a weird look. He walks around her and gets a cup of coffee and then stands next to her._

**Alex:** This is weird.

**Izzie:** Just go with it.

Coffee cart at Seattle Grace. _Meredith and Cristina have gotten their coffee and are putting lids on their cups. They start to walk._

**Meredith:** (_looks at Cristina_) So…

**Cristina:** Meredith, I'm fine. I'm cool, calm, I have closure. I'm thrusting forward (_pumps fist_).

**Meredith:** (_raises her eyebrows_) Uh...good. That's good.

_George enters, carrying a tray of coffee and a brown paper bag._

**George:** Hey guys.

**Meredith:** Hi George.

**Cristina:** What's up?

**George:** Nothing. Just bringing Callie some breakfast.

**Cristina:** They serve breakfast at the hospital.

**George:** I know. But the scrambled eggs and stale toast can get old after a while.

**Cristina:** Whatever. I'm gonna go find Shepherd. Hopefully someone cracked their skull open this morning.

_Cristina exits._

**George:** Burke left, for real? (_Meredith nods_) She seems to be her normal self. That's good, right?

**Meredith:** Well, she's um…thrusting. (_George looks at her oddly_) Okay, I'm this way (_points with her coffee_).

**George:** I'm up two floors. See you.

_George and Meredith exit in opposite directions._

Locker room. _Meredith and Izzie are changing._

**Izzie:** Have you noticed that Alex is the only one who's getting some regular sex around here? I find that oddly disturbing.

**Meredith:** Not if you think about it. I mean, George's wife has cancer, Cristina was left at the alter, and I am making a conscious effort towards self-discovery. You, I don't know. Why aren't you having sex?

**Izzie:** It's not that I don't want to, and it's not that I haven't had the opportunity, it's just…

**Meredith:** Now you're starting to sound like me. Sex doesn't have to equate to a relationship, Iz. If you want it, just go get some.

_Meredith exits. Izzie sits down on the bench, looking pensive._

**Flashback** (night of Chief's party)

Joe's bar. _Izzie and Mark are seated in a booth. Izzie is laughing. They each have a bottle of beer and there is a bowl of peanuts between them._

**Izzie:** I can't believe that's how you and Derek met. (_pauses to giggle_) And you were totally naked?

**Mark:** Yep. (_grins and takes a swig of beer_)

_Izzie smiles and pops a peanut into her mouth. Mark leans across the table._

**Mark:** (_in a low voice_) As fun as it is exchanging stories from medical school, how about we take this back to my hotel room.

_Izzie looks at him wide-eyed. Then she bursts out laughing. Mark looks confused. Izzie covers her mouth with her hand._

**Izzie:** (_between laughs_) Oh! Oh god no. I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen.

**Mark:** (_stunned_) Well, I didn't anticipate this reaction.

_Izzie grabs her purse and coat. She is still smiling._

**Izzie:** I'm sorry. I should really get going. See you at work, Doctor Sloan.

_Mark turns and watches her go. He turns back and grabs a passing waitress by the strap of her tank top._

**Mark:** (_gruffly_) Another beer.

**End Flashback**

Callie's room. _Callie is in bed. Addison is pacing around the room._

**Callie:** So the point –

**Addison:** (_stops and looks at Callie_) The point is that he has said nothing about it! I am sleeping with him on a regular basis –

**Callie:** - which some might consider a relationship –

**Addison:** - and he can't even tell me he's received a check for one hundred-thousand dollars from an estranged family member. (_She resumes pacing_)

**Callie:** Maybe he has a bad relationship with his family and doesn't want to talk about it.

**Addison:** Who doesn't have a bad relationship with their family? (_sits down in a chair_) I can't believe I'm doing this again! I don't have time to do this, the immature relationship stuff. (_puts her head in her hands_)

**Callie:** _You're _doing it right now.

**Addison:** (_lifts her head up_) Huh?

**Callie:** You're talking to me when you should be talking to Karev.

**Addison:** (_brushes off her skirt and stands_) You're right. You're totally right. Okay, well, I'm gonna go. I've gotta get over to the hospital I'm actually supposed to be working at. But you're getting discharged today, okay? I signed the papers, and the nurses should take care of the rest by this evening. Just make sure you let them know what you plan to do about follow-up treatment.

_Addison takes Callie's hand and squeezes it. The two women smile at each other. Addison exits. George appears in the doorway. He smiles and holds up the paper bag and tray of coffee. He enters and kisses Callie on top of the head. She smiles. He begins to open the paper bag._

Surgical board. _Cristina is standing in front of the board, studying it. She frowns. Derek enters and stands beside her._

**Derek:** There don't seem to be any neurosurgical cases, do there?

**Cristina:** No sir. What do we do?

**Derek:** Well, I'm leaving. It's very rare I get a day off. You're welcome to do the same, just don't let Bailey know I let you go.

_Derek smiles and exits. Cristina continues to frown._

Hallway. Meredith exits a patient's room, reading over a chart. Cristina is waiting for her outside, looking frantic.

**Meredith:** What's up?

**Cristina:** Let me in on one of your cases.

**Meredith:** What?

**Cristina:** There are no neuro cases scheduled. None. I need a case.

**Meredith:** Does this have to do with the thrusting?

**Cristina:** Yes. What do you got?

**Meredith:** Well, I have a hernia repair scheduled in an hour. You want it?

**Cristina:** The board said there was a Whipple at noon.

**Meredith:** (_grins_) Yeah. The Whipple's mine. Sorry, I'm not giving it up, no matter how hard you thrust.

_Meredith exits. Cristina scowls._

Nurse's station._ Derek enters and walks across the room. He is in his regular clothes, and appears to be leaving the hospital. He looks across the room. Camera turns to show Meredith and Peter talking. Meredith is smiling and laughing. Camera cuts back to Derek, who smiles sadly and exits._

Outside elevators. _Addison is waiting, holding her briefcase in one hand. Alex enters and is about to pass by when he notices her standing there._

**Alex:** Hey.

**Addison:** (_turns, eyes wide_) Oh, hey.

**Alex:** Callie's getting discharged today?

**Addison:** Yeah.

**Alex:** (_cocks his head to the side_) You okay? You're acting weird.

**Addison:** (_smiles_) No, I'm fine. All good. Um, I have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?

_Addison enters the elevator. She turns and waves at Alex. The doors close. Alex frowns._

Patient room. _Izzie and Peter are standing beside the bed of a young male patient. He appears to have very long limbs._

**Peter:** Doctor Stevens, go ahead.

**Izzie:** Arthur Crane, twenty-six years old. Admitted this morning for unusual heart palpitations. Arthur was diagnosed with Marfan syndrome six years ago. This is his fourth visit to the hospital in last six months.

**Arthur:** (_to Izzie_) Well, you are very thorough.

_Izzie smiles._

**Peter:** Arthur, Doctor Stevens is going to run some tests. We'll try to find whatever is causing these irregular heart beats and fix it.

**Arthur:** Thank you. (_turns to Izzie_) Guess you're stuck with me all day, huh? (_waggles his eye brows_)

_Izzie laughs._

**Arthur:** What's so funny?

**Izzie:** (_shakes her head_) You remind me of someone.

Hallway. _Peter exits a patient's room. He looks up and sees Cristina coming his way_.

**Peter:** Hello. Lovely day, isn't it?

_Cristina looks at him with disgust and continues walking. Peter shrugs._

Outside elevators. _Izzie, dressed in scrubs, is waiting. An elevator door opens to reveal Mark dressed in his leather jacket. Izzie looks around to see if anyone is watching. Mark smirks and exits the elevator as Izzie gets on. Mark grabs her arm as they pass. He pulls her close and brings his mouth up to her ear._

**Mark:** I'm promising you, right now, that one day you won't be laughing when I ask you up to my hotel room.

_Izzie bites her lip. Mark lets go of her arm and she gets on the elevator. As the doors begin to close, she smiles to herself._

_Camera pans to George, mouth hanging open, having witnessed the entire exchange._

Callie's room. _Callie is in bed and looking frustrated. George is pacing around the room. Meredith is sitting in the corner of the room eating a sandwich and watching George._

**George:** He…accosted her in an elevator. And she liked it!

**Meredith:** George, I know she's your friend and you worry about her, but Mark's really not such a bad guy. Besides, the last person she had sex with was Alex. Can you blame her for wanting to have a little fun?

_George turns to Meredith and stares at her for a moment, mouth open slightly._

**George:** I can't believe you're supporting this!

**Meredith:** I can't believe you're reacting this way. If Izzie wants some sex, it's really none of our business.

**George:** She's making poor decisions, and –

**Callie:** Okay, honey? How about a new subject? Let's talk about what we're gonna do when I get out of here.

**George:** I just…I think one of us should talk to her.

_George sighs and looks out the window. Meredith looks at him with confusion, and then looks over at Callie. Callie's expression is sad._

CT scanning room. _Izzie watches Arthur being submerged in the machine through a window. A nurse is seated at a computer next to Izzie. Meredith enters._

**Meredith:** Iz?

**Izzie:** (_turns to face Meredith_) Yeah?

**Meredith:** Are you, um, having sex? With Mark?

**Izzie:** What? No. Absolutely not.

**Meredith:** I don't mean it like that. It wouldn't be a bad thing if you were, it's just, well, George said he saw the two of you together…

**Izzie:** George did?

**Meredith:** It's none of my business. I just wanted to warn you. He's a little spastic.

**Izzie:** (_half-smiles_) Oh, okay. Thanks.

_Meredith smiles at Izzie, turns and exits. Izzie frowns and turns back to watch Arthur._

Hallway. _Izzie is pushing Arthur's bed_.

**Arthur:** So what did you find?

**Izzie:** Well, Doctor Cohen will have to look at the labs before we make any proper diagnosis.

_They continue down the hallway for a moment._

**Arthur:** I was having sex when the heart palpitations started. Actually I was…finishing. (_Izzie looks around, uncomfortable_) The truth is, I'm kind of a nymphomaniac. I've been having irregular heart beats every time I've had sex for the past month. The last time, though, it started to hurt real bad. I didn't want to come in because I was afraid you guys would tell me I couldn't have sex anymore.

_Izzie nods to herself. Arthur looks embarrassed._

Cardio surgery office. _Peter is seated at a computer. Meredith is seated in a chair next to him._

**Peter: **Is everyone here always so…abrasive?

**Meredith:** Yeah. You get used to it. (_a beeping is heard_) Oh, that's my pager. See you.

_Meredith exits. After a moment, Izzie enters._

**Izzie:** I have Arthur Crane's test results, Doctor Cohen.

_Izzie hands the papers to Peter. Peter studies them._

**Izzie:** He's worried that his condition is going to affect his sex life.

**Peter:** (_looks up at Izzie_) You and I both know, from these results, he'd got a lot more to worry about than that.

Pike Place Market in Seattle. _Derek and Nora are walking down the sidewalk, eating soft serve ice cream._

**Nora:** Well, thanks for picking me up from school today. It was good for my students to see that I have some sort of a life.

**Derek:** (_laughs_) It was my pleasure.

**Nora:** So you've lived in Seattle for over a year, and you've never been to Pike Place?

**Derek:** (_holds both hands up_) Guilty.

**Nora:** (_joking_) Well, I must say that you're lucky you have me to open your eyes.

**Derek: **(_serious_) Yeah, I guess I am.

OR. _Meredith and Richard are operating on a patient._

**Richard:** Alright, we've removed the distal segment of the stomach. How do we proceed, Doctor Grey?

**Meredith:** We now remove the gallbladder and the head of the pancreas, cutting away the tumor.

**Richard:** Very good.

_Meredith smiles at Richard_.

Arthur's OR. _Peter and Izzie are operating on Arthur. A few other doctors are with them as well._

**Peter:** Alright. His aorta is severely dilated. We're going to insert a patch tube in the dilated area.

_Izzie and Peter continue to work. Suddenly, a jet of blood hits Peter in the chest._

**Izzie:** His aorta's ruptured!

**Peter:** Apply pressure, Doctor Stevens.

**Nurse:** He's flat lining!

**Peter:** Keep applying pressure.

**Izzie:** He's bleeding out!

_The beeping of the machine stops. A steady noise is heard, but there is no other sound in the room. Camera shows the screen, indicating that Arthur has no heartbeat. Peter puts down his tools. He pulls down his surgical mask._

**Peter:** Time of death -

Callie's room at Seattle Grace. _Callie is sitting on the bed in regular clothes. On her wrist is her hospital band. She is staring into space and fiddling with her wedding ring. She snaps out of it and looks towards the door. George appears._

**George:** Ready to go?

**Callie:** Yeah.

_George moves to grab her bag, which is sitting on the floor. Callie doesn't move._

**Callie:** George.

**George:** (_looks up_) What? (_studies her face_) What is it? (_sits down on the bed next to Callie_)

**Callie: **I want a divorce.

**George:** What? Where is this coming from?

**Callie:** I know. (_after a long pause_, _George opens his mouth to speak_) I don't want your apologies, George. I'm going back to the hotel tonight, by myself, and tomorrow I'd like it if you'd come and pick up your things.

**George:** Aren't we going to talk about this?

**Callie:** (_swallows_) There's nothing to talk about. Goodbye George.

_Callie picks up her bags and exits. George watches her go. He looks down at the bed where Callie was seated and sees her wedding ring resting on the blanket. He looks back up towards the door. His expression is both sad and slightly relieved._

**Meredith (voiceover): **Intuition acts as some self-preservation force, alerting us when something isn't quite right.

Nurse's station. _Izzie is seated at the counter, looking at Arthur's file. She looks up._

**Meredith (VO):** Warning us -

Hotel hallway. _Izzie enters, moving purposefully down the hallway. She is dressed in her regular clothes, jeans and a cardigan. She stops at a door. She hesitates, then knocks. The door opens to reveal Mark, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He looks confused. Izzie drops her purse, wraps her arms around him and kisses him. They move backwards into Mark's room. The door shuts._

**Meredith (VO):** - so that when something good comes into our lives, we hold onto it for dear life.

Outside a front door (presumably Nora's). Nighttime. _Derek is walking Nora to the door. She rummages in her purse for her key as Derek watches her face. She retrieves the key and moves to give Derek a hug. As they are pulling apart, Derek continues to hold her close. Nora looks up at his face. Derek smiles slightly, and leans down to kiss Nora softly on the lips._

**Meredith (VO): **And letting us know when we need to get out before we get hurt.

A deserted parking lot. Nighttime. _Addison and Alex are lying side by side on the hood of Alex's old Pontiac. Their arms are crossed behind their heads and they are looking up at the sky. Addison turns her head to study Alex's face for a few moments, and then looks up again._

**Meredith (VO):** Intuition lets us know the truth about the truth; that it doesn't need to be spoken to tell us what was really there all along.

Meredith's house. Nighttime. _Meredith appears from the inside. She looks through the door, frowns, and begins to undo the locks and latches. She opens the door. The camera turns to reveal George standing there with a duffle bag. Meredith looks down at the bag, and steps aside to let George enter._

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Music from this episode: 

Mosquitoes "Boombox"

Bloc Party "Blue Light" (Derek and Nora's date and the surgeries)

Regina Spektor "Samson" (ending scenes, beginning with Callie leaving George at the hospital)

* * *

**A/N 2: **Thanks again for the lovely reviews! 

Just to clarify, Peter and Meredith are _not_ a couple. As gorgeous as Peter is, he is lacking some social skills, and I thought it was important to pair him up with someone that could kind of "show him the ropes" of Seattle Grace. Plus, I think Meredith could use some fresh perspective...

I do try to keep the dialogue as real to the characters as possible. That's the main difficulty with writing scripts; I have to let you guys know how the characters are feeling through their dialogue and actions. So I'm very very glad that you think I'm staying with these characters!

Lastly, there's George and Callie. I picked the song "Samson" for the ending because it always reminds me of their relationship. If you know the song, you know what I mean. For instance, the scene where Callie cuts George's hair. And I do believe that those two love each other very much, but I think that Callie has turned herself into "that girl", the one who pines and lets go of her pride to be with the man she loves. But she knows that Izzie and George were together without having been told, and I think that's about all her pride can take. So she maintained her dignity the best that she could and walked away.


End file.
